Their Story
by kochida
Summary: Fairy Tail wasn't really known for it's privacy... Especially if Mira is up to something. But when others agree with Mira for once, how much catastrophe can be made?Will Wendy and Romeo be able to do what they want without the meddling of other certain members? Are the two young mages too shy to even say anything? I do not own Fairy Tail
1. The Unforgettable Day

It was a normal abnormal day at Fairy Tail. Gray and Natsu were fighting, Mira was smiling, Lucy was complaining about rent, Levy was reading a book, Cana was drinking and well, Wendy was being Wendy, watching Natsu and Gray fight with amusement. But what the other didn't know was that Wendy was actually looking at Romeo and was mentally squealing her head off.

But today was not going to be normal. At least for Wendy it won't, especially if Mira started to walk up to her with many, many schemes and plans of meddling in her head.

" Wendy~, you and Romeo look absolutely cute together!" Mira exclaimed.

"oh no no I don'-"

"You should go on a job together" babbled Mira. But luckily for Wendy Lucy overheard

"Mira leave Wendy alone" Lucy called, who knew by experience what things Mira can put into people's heads.

"oh but it's so much"

"no buts Mira, Wendy is thirteen. Who are you pairing her with anyways?.

"Romeo"

Unluckily for Wendy, Lucy changed sides.

"Wendy I think"

"stop please Lucy, you're better than this!"

"Come on! Young Love is absolutely adorable!"

"L-l-love? no it can't-"

"Of COURSE!"

Wendy began to blush. her face was all red. She started to feel a little dizzy.

Mira smiled, happy that for once someone was on her side when it came to meddling with the love lives of people in the guild.

_meanwhile on the other side of the guild..._

Romeo was sitting on a chair on the same table as Cana and his dad. Cana , for once wasn't drinking but was meddling with her cards and had a very confused and serious face. Macao was talking to Romeo about being more responsible. What Macao didn't notice was that his son was taking quick side glances of a certain sky dragon slayer, only to look back at his Dad to pretend he was listening.

That lasted for about five minutes until Cana's eyes widened. Macao stopped talking and Romeo stopped glancing/listening to see a very shocked Cana. Only to see her turn in laughter as she banged on the table. She wiped away her happy tears.

" Oi, Romeo, you don't happen t-to" she couldn't say it. It was just too damn cute. But for Cana, she doesn't squeal. No, Cana laughs. And that's just the way things are.

"Look, I was doing a reading on you and thought I might have some fun to see if a dense-as-Natsu kid like you would ever have a love-life. Turns out I was right but you don't just like a certain girl. You LOVE her. I was prepared for some sort of crush but LOVE? HAHAHA"

"uhh well" Romeo started but was interrupted by a very annoying Father.

"You sure Cana?" asked Macao who was bursting with laughter.

"yep, I checked a thousand times to be sure. But you know what was really nice to know? to find out who"

"but-" Romeo tried to stop everything but was interrupted yet again.

"you're right, who is it?"

Cana was about to ask Romeo when she thought of something and did something with her cards. She then did the best course of action. Go to the small room in the guild, tie Romeo to a chair and make him spit it out.

_10 seconds later..._

"You sure about this Cana?" Macao asked as he tied poor Romeo who gave up on trying to defend himself.

" Yep, because if we don't too many people could ruin everything!"

"What do you mean everything"

Cana the whispered "you'll see when they get married"

"WHO GETS MARRIED?" Macao exclaimed.

"I DON"T KNOW SO SHUT UP AND LET ROMEO TELL YOU!" screamed Cana who only shouted in annoyance.

Cana massaged her temples. old men can be so irritating. She calmed down and looked to Romeo.

"Romeo, who's the girl. just spit it out because your Dad will get a heart attack if you don't fess up soon."

"uh-"

"I SAID SPIT IT OUT YOU BRAT!" screeched Cana out of impatience

"WENDY, ITS WENDY OKAY?" realising what he just said his face turned beet red.

_outside the small room_

"Just ask him on a job Wendy" encouraged Lucy.

"but, but"

Poor Wendy fell powerless against Mira. She soon snapped and spat it all 'll never hear the end of it now. Especially when its Mira that began all the commotion. But soon she heard faint screaming about marriage so she smiled and slowly pressed her ear against the door to hear everything that happened in that tiny little room. Sadly, the she-devil matchmaker loved making romantic settings for her fellow guild members.

She didn't tell Wendy, no that will just ruin the whole moment. But maybe a small easy job should spark something.

"come on Wendy, its just protecting and babysitting a rich four-month-old baby for about a week."

Wendy sighed and gave in.

" If you really think I should" answered a very tired Wendy

Lucy squealed with delight.

Soon, Max entered the guild with a small but deep cut on his right lower arm.

" Wendy, sorry to bother you if you're busy but do you think you could patch me up?"

"No problem Max-san, let me just get the bandages" Wendy replied with a smile.

Wendy walked to the small room that Romeo was still in which coincidentally had all the bandages for not so serious wounds. The rest were in the infirmary. Oh how fateful that day was.

"Wendy no-" Mira tried to stop her but, it was too late.

Wendy opened the door only to see a very red Romeo tied up to the chair. Cana and Macao were silent as they saw a very embarrassed Wendy.

"GOMEN"NASAI!" Wendy awkwardly apologised and slammed the door shut. She then walked to the infirmary as the guild watched in silence how shaken Wendy seemed. Everyone's minds except for Mira was thinking the same thing. _What did Wendy see in that room._

_In the infirmary_

_Wendy's POV_

_I can't believe Romeo was tied to a chair! He looked really red too! That was the most embarrassing moment in my LIFE! _

I could feel myself gasping for air, which was really weird since I didn't run or anything.I shook my head and walked to the cabinet. I cut a small piece from the roll of thick, large bandages. But, like usual, I couldn't get _him_ out of my head. He's just so, _no stop thinking that._ I cold feel myself go red.

I tried to shake it off and focus on the task on hand.

When I walked out of the infirmary, Romeo, Cana and Macao was out of the small room. Cana and Macao seemed to be back to normal but Romeo seemed really uncomfortable and was slightly blushing. He's just so cute _NO STOP THINKING THAT._

I rushed quickly to Max and fixed him up.

'Your wound was a bit deep but I fixed that up. It may bleed a little bit still because of that. No major damage though so you should be fine tomorrow!"

"Thanks Wendy! Feels better already!"

"No problem!"

When Max walked away, I sat back down on the bar. When I finally thought I could just maybe relax for a little while, Lucy waved the job in front of me.

"Come on Wendy, you said~" Lucy whined innocently. I should be grateful that my friends are so supportive right?

"ok, here I go"

"You can do it " cheered Mira.

_Romeo's POV_

I saw Wendy take a job from Lucy's hand and Mira said something. I couldn't hear much but the next thing I knew, Wendy was walking up to me. I glanced over at Dad and Cana and they seemed to have noticed I could tell. They were on the verge of laughing.

"Romeo-kun do you want to do a job with me?" she asked

My chest felt really airy and my heart was beating really fast. Every detail of her seemed to look so perfectly lined.

"uh Romeo - kun?"

"wha? oh uh sure yeah no problem..." I answered hastily. by this point, Cana and Dad was unable to contain their volume of laughter and were on the floor rolling.

" okay then,see you tomorrow then" and she walked away.

Dad and Cana walked up to me. Cana was wiping away her tears of laughter and dad was patting me on the back saying something that I couldn't hear for some reason. All that was in my head at the moment was Wendy.

* * *

**First Fanfic! I don't know if I'm any good or not so please tell me...**

**The second chapter should be up soon... I think.**

**I'M SO SORRY IF I WASTED YOUR TIME!**


	2. Pure Perfection

"Dad, no! I'm not wearing that! It's just a one week job. No date no nothing. we're just nakama!"

"At the moment" defended Macao, who was holding a very old tux. "Just wear it! girls like class! Plus, first impressions are very important!"

"Never in my whole life will I wear that sorry excuse for a tux! LOOK AT IT! It looks like it's brown and rotten!"

Macao got impatient and was about to force Romeo into it but Romeo snatched his bag and just ran away as fast as he could to the was going to run after him but he tripped over the tux in his hand.

"ROMEO!"

_At the guild..._

Romeo was panting in front of the guild doors. His dad was crazy. No doubt about it. When his breathing returned to normal, he entered the guild and Wendy was no where in sight.

"Mira-nee, you don't happen to know where Wendy is do you?"

" Ah, Romeo, you're here! Wendy is in the infirmary healing Gajeel."Mira answered patting his shoulder.

"Thanks, Mira-nee"

"no problem!"

As Romeo ran to the infirmary Mira turned to Lucy who was sitting around the corner of the bar and they both grinned devilishly. You see, as Mira patted Romeo's shoulder she put a lacrima which would enable you to see everything from a separate viewing lacrima. To you and me, this would count as spying. To Lucy and Mira, this was simply a chance to finally see what young love is like. But they were not selfish. No they told every female in the guild, and as soon as Wendy and Romeo is on the train, Mira will set up a tent and let all the girls watch two of the youngest mages start to become more than just friends. The rest of the 'men' in the guild did not know anything. The only men in the guild who knew were Macao and Master. Master was allowed to see the whole thing unfold with the girls, but Macao had no such privileges.

Poor Romeo and Wendy. Privacy in the guild was pretty rare.

_At the infirmary_

Romeo opened the door only to see Gajeel asleep as Wendy had a very serious but calm face as her hand glowed blue and stopped the blood flow of a gash on Gajeel's left lower arm. She wrapped a bandage around it. Gajeel's other arm and leg left leg were already bandaged up.

But Gajeel's wounds were not what Romeo was staring at. it was Wendy. She looked so beautiful with the soft morning sun shining from the window behind her and her hair tied up in a high ponytail.

Wendy smiled, pleased with her work and took out her ponytail which took Romeo's breath away. Her smile was so cute and mature. as she took out her hair he saw every strand fall perfectly down her shoulder. He noticed that it has grown a lot since the last time her hair was out. She had it tied up for so long he didn't even notice.

Wendy noticed someone at the door as she tied up her hair. She was about to greet whoever it was, until she noticed that it was Romeo. A faint blush started to dust her cheeks.

" Ah, Romeo, Good morning, er, sorry, I had to heal Gajeel, er we should get going to the train station. It's nine-thirty, we have to be there by eleven and it's an hour's trip.

" Ah s-sure" Romeo walked out feeling a little light headed and Wendy followed.

_on the train..._

It was an awkward five minute silence on the train. Romeo couldn't stand it anymore and tried to make small talk.

" Wendy, I realise that Carla hasn't been with you lately. What happened?"

"She had the flu but she's fine now."

Romeo thought for a moment.

"Isn't she always with you, why wasn't at the guild?"

" Eto..."

_FLASH BACK …_

"I'm home~"

"Wendy, finally, took you long enough. You should me more careful. You shouldn't stay at the guild without me for so long. They are such a bad influence on you."

Wendy simply laughed at Carla's bluntness.

"u-um, Carla, I"

"Oh I'm better now so I'll go to the guild with you tomorrow."

"Carla I"

"Wendy have you eaten, you left your purse at home. You wouldn't of been able to buy yourself a meal."

"CARLA LISTEN TO ME!"

At this Carla stopped nagging and was surprised at Wendy who looked slightly annoyed.

Wendy took at steady breath and calmed down.

"Carla, I'm taking a job with Romeo will last about a week. Mira won't let me bring you."

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING? A JOB WITH THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR A GENTLEMAN? AGREEING TO DO THE JOB WITHOUT ME ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Carla, calm down!"

"Humph. I'm going with you. I don't trust that boy."

"Good luck with that" muttered Wendy.

The next morning at the guild, Wendy and Carla and walked to a smiling Mirajane.

"Mira-san, Carla will be coming with me."

At this Mira frowned " Absolutely not"

_If Carla comes, everything will be ruined! _thought a very stern Mira.

"Mira I demand that I join this job!"

This time Lucy overheard and she walked up to Carla." Carla let Wendy go without you this time."

"No"

and Lucy lost it. She tied Carla in a chair. " You're not leaving here!"

"Lucy-san..."

"such extremities to keep me from my Wendy! I thought Fairy Tail is about nakama! Untie this instant"

"Fairy Tail is about nakama! think about Wendy's point of view. She could be so much more social if you didn't keep nagging her and dragging her down!"

"Lucy-san... you really don't have to-"

"no Wendy you have to do this. FOR YOUR FUTURE!"

"my, my Lucy you are so passionate about this!" Mira commented.

"wait-wait-wait what future? Wendy are you hiding something from me?"

" well, er you see, uh, I may have a slight crush on R-romeo..._

And then it was Carla's turn to explode. "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING MY SIGHT WITH THAT BOY!"

Lucy held her back . "now, now Carla, think about it, she deserves to have a little bit more risks in her life..."

Then Mira whispered enough so Wendy couldn't hear. But loud enough that Carla could hear.

"Watch with us. I know you want to. There is no hiding it from _me_. Remember who you are up against."

Carla shivered. But Mira was right. Carla really would of liked to see Wendy that happy. But such leniency will never be shown. At least not to Wendy.

"Fine, you can go. But watch you're back at all times."

"Carla it's not as if Romeo is a murderous boy. He is only thirteen!" Wendy said with a smile.

It was then that Gajeel came in his clothes ripped and a huge stab wound that dripped with blood.

"OI WENDY, LITLLE HELP HERE!?"  
Everyone who was there gasped at the sight.

Wendy ran up to him and tied up her hair from two cute low pigtails to a mature looking ponytail in the process.

She helped Gajeel up the stairs and started her work.

_end of flash back..._

"w-well, you see uh, Carla had the flu so uh yeah."

"oh okay."

there was a complete awkward silence. Wendy tried to look for something that would distract them both. Luckily, the house was in sight.

"Romeo-kun look! Its such a big house! They even have their own private station!"

Wendy tried her best to look at the house in awe.

Romeo looked and was pretty impressed.

They got off the station and walked through a small forest, which was supposedly their front yard. It took about twenty minutes to get to the clearing. five minutes to get to the door. As they looked at their surroundings they saw a beautiful sight. The trees were beginning to orange. small flowers adorned the house and garden beds. Topiary statues were scattered throughout the area and a huge fountain seemed to be the main focal point as water streamed off each plate (think chocolate fountain, but much bigger and water instead :]).

"That's one lucky kid" was all Romeo was able to say.

They rang the doorbell which was the usual 'ding-dong'. Only difference was that the sound was much deeper and seemed to bounce off and echo throughout the whole house.

The door opened to a sharp looking butler .

"Lady Jade awaits." he said as he directed his arms to a large living room. They entered the house which seemed to be made out of entirely marble. The lounge seats were white and as they sat on it, it was of the soft and was upholstered from only the finest cotton. Sitting on a chair was a woman with a baby in her arms. The baby was absolutely adorable and his mother looked kind and loving as she watched the two sit. Her dress was simple, casual yet elegant. She wore little make-up and jewelry.

"Thank you for coming to babysit my son. His name is Jason. I'm Jane. Nice to meet you."

"Jane-san, it is a pleasure, I'm Wendy" she said holding out her hand as Jane shook it.

"I'm Romeo, it's nice to meet you"

"The pleasure is all mine" Jane said with a smile. But soon her smile faltered as she looked to her son with worry. " I guess it would be best to explain my situation. You see when my husband passed only a month ago, strange men have appeared at my front door demanding that I must soon arrange a marriage for my son. But of course I must refuse. I believe in true love and my son was just recently born! When I rejected each time, the security alarms kept going off at night. My first instinct was to run to Jason, to make sure he was safe, but I would always catch a man about to climb through our window. I've never seen him before but when I did see him , I did everything my magic could to keep Jason safe."

"wait, you use magic?" asked a surprised Romeo.

The woman nodded.

"excuse me Jane-san, but what kind of magic do you use?" asked a timid Wendy.

"Well, I use creation magic, though I have my limits. I can only create small objects and I cannot create money, living creatures or emotions. " She answered.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Romeo.

"well, you two go and get familiar with the house. Your rooms are near mine and Jason's room. This way, when I'm gone, and something happens, you two will be close by."

"Um, why are you leaving? wouldn't you have wanted to stay for your son?" asked Romeo.

"Well, my lawyer recently just retired. I need to look for a new one. Our house is very faraway from any town so bringing Jason with me is out of the question." she then sighed and looked at her son with sad eyes. " I may be gone for more than a week , which isn't in the job description so if I'm gone for more than one week, every day that I am gone I will add another 500J to your pay."

"I'm sorry to ask but, how much is the Job for just the week?" asked Wendy.

"50, 000J, I hope that's enough."

Wendy and Romeo both paled. They were only thirteen! They barely even have pocket money! The most they ever had was about 10, 000J in a job. Sure Wendy had to pay Rent but she saves it up from all the big missions she tags into with other guild members.

"Um, t-th-that's p-plenty!" stuttered Wendy.

Romeo on the other hand, was frozen. So much _money_ for young kids.

"that's not true, you know what I think I'll make it 100,000J, still not enough but you two are only kids so I wouldn't want you to be that spoiled!" she laughed.

_Just how rich is this woman! _they both thought.

"Thank y-y-you b-b-but, 50,000J I-I-is e-enough" stammered Wendy.

"nonsense that's too small a reward. Now you two go and walk around the house" Jane told them as she smiled. She then stood up and walked up the stairs, disappearing into her room.

Wendy soon gained control and look to Romeo who was still shaken by the amount of money.

"um Romeo, we should start getting familiar with the house. We could probably figure out some strategies if anything would happen" Wendy said, which snapped Romeo out of his shock.

But to Romeo's embarrassment, he noticed he was sitting right next to Wendy and as he turned to face her their faces were just a tad bit close.

_at Fairy Tail, outside the guild, in the viewing tent..._

" My Romeo and Wendy have grown so much." Master commented.

"KYAA" squealed Mira who, not surprisingly fainted.

Carla was screaming, still tied up in her chair "GET ME OUT! WENDY NEEDS ME!"

"can maybe you all can talk a little lower, Juvia can't-"

"SHUT UP WOULDJYA!" Cana screeched.

"what is that noise outside?" asked Erza as she was slightly blushing. But what she saw outside the tent, angered her to a very large extent.

"You stupid men were spying we're spying on us? you DARE Spy on US!"  
"E-E-Erza p-please have mercy!"  
Erza took a deep breath in and "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

And just like that the front of the guild was clear again and all that was left was dust.

Inside the guild ever man was panting. Poor Macao had to 'play along' and he just witnessed the tip of the ice-berg if ever he was to say what they were doing.

In the tent Cana and Lucy were talking as the girls continued watching.

"Cana, Mira told me that not many people should know. Is it okay that every girl is watching?"

"I thought about that too. I checked my cards and as long as none of the men enter, besides Master of course, Romeo and Wendy should be fine. Besides even if the cards said we shouldn't watch the most cutest thing the world, Mira would still go on ahead and I'm not gonna mess with that."

"you're right" agreed Lucy. It was around about this time that Romeo's and Wendy's faces were just too close.

"KYAAA!" squealed almost every girl (Cana laughed on the other hand and she rolled on to her stomach)

_back at the estate..._

"The house was so big!" said Wendy as she stretched out her arms in the large bath(which she was forced to go into by Jane who was just too generous...she would have been fine using the shower)

It was a bit lonely for Wendy to go on a mission without Carla. so she thought for once she could just close her eyes and relax without Carla interrupting her peace with nagging.

She though back to when her and Romeo's faces were just close enough for their noses to touch. She was red yes but it was just such a perfect moment. But that was not the time.

_Flashback..._

_Wendy's Point of View_

He was so close. The sun was setting too so the room looked soft yet it glowed beautifully. I looked into his eyes and _Stop it you can't think like that...right?_

I looked away and tried to lighten up the mood.

"The house is pretty big, so we should start looking around." I said, trying to act as calm as I could by smiling. He nodded silently. I had no idea if that was a good sign but I just kept going along. I tied up my hair , thinking maybe it would be best . The house was big and I don't want my hair to stick to my neck.

"Romeo-kun? Are you okay, you look a little... different" I asked, he seemed a little dazed.

He looked at me and shook his head then smiled. "I'm fine, Wendy-nee"

I was a bit surprised. "N-nee?"

"yeah, why? I just figured, you are older than me right?"

"N-no, I'm thirteen! Remember, Tenrou Island incident froze not only my complexion but the time around it as well! meaning I'm only thirteen! Not twenty!" I said, a little bit embarrassed.

"Okay, Wendy-chan then. Better?" He asked.

"Much! Now let's go before it gets dark!"

_Romeo's Point of View..._

Why did I say -nee. I should not have said it! It makes it worse for her to think that seven years of her life was not lived. I sighed. Years are only time. But memories fill what makes them count.

She only had a true life of a thirteen year old. But age didn't really matter.

Not now at least.

Her hair was tied up and I couldn't really concentrate much on my surroundings with her always being within ten metres of me.

_Back to the Present..._

_Romeo's Point of View._

After a nice bath I went to my room, and slept like a baby that night. It was such a soft bed and the moon seemed to reflect it's rays so softly that it was almost completely dark. Only thing was I was interrupted from my sleep with a loud buzzing noise.

I shot out of bed and ran into Jason and Jane's room, about the same time that Wendy entered.

A man was about to climb into the window. I began to attack with my was Jane standing near Jason's crib as she created a dagger which she threw at the window. The man counterattacked with his own sword and just dodged my fire.

Wendy ran and stood next to a now crying Jason. She said some words and her hands glowed and protected the baby with a wind barrier. Just like the plan said. She then looked to the man that Jane and I were fighting.

The man was now trying to climb out of the window. She then looked very confused.

Jane and I looked at her.

"what's wrong, Wendy?" Jane asked.

"That man, is powerful. But he ran off. Why? His magic was literally leaking out of his body? He could have taken Jason that easily. Their side is up to something"

Jane looked tired." you know what, let's just go back to sleep. I'll hire extra guards and you two will be the head of them while I'm gone."

"But we are much too young" Wendy tried.

"No, no you two are definitely stronger than a hundred guards. And probably smarter when it comes to magical and physical strategy."  
"if you really think we're capable then we agree!"I answered eagerly. This is my chance to actually get as strong as Natsu-nii.

"Now let's all get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow" Jane said.  
The rest of the night was peaceful, but all I could think of was Wendy and her strength. She agreed to only protect the baby and that I'd do most of the fighting. But I've seen her strength. She's so powerful and yet she backs away into the shadows. I'll ask her tomorrow.

* * *

**What do you think? Was it boring? sorry if it was. Have a nice day!**


	3. Suspicious

Everything was normal and quiet as the sun rose. For Romeo and Wendy it was a day without the nagging of their dad/cat. They got dressed and coincidentally opened their doors at the same time. Romeo was a bit surprised, but Wendy being Wendy took this as normal and smiled.

"Good morning Romeo-san!"

"G-Good morning Wendy!" He greeted, feeling a little light headed after remembering he will be with her for a week. Maybe even longer. He shook his head as he walked down the long marble staircase with Wendy.

They walked down and saw Jane and Jason sitting at the table. Jane was in a simple black business suit. She fed Jason his baby food as she waited for her own.

"Good morning Jane-san!"

"Looks like you've woken up on the right side of the bed Wendy!" Jane said as she dabbed Jason's face with a small cloth. It was around this time that the food came out. Wendy's and Romeo's mouth watered at the smell and sight of it. There was so much food!

"Wow so much food!" Romeo looked to the butler. "This smells delicious!"

"Thankyou" the butler said as he bowed and left.

Wendy, Jane and Romeo eyed the food. There were pancakes that were dripping with butter and maple syrup. Strawberries, blueberries and banana pieces also seemed to crown the large stack. Shiny pieces of bacon on a separate platter with sunny side eggs with the most yellow yolks hot from the pan were literally calling their looked to each other and grinned.

"ITADAKIMASU~" They all cheered and together had had a serving of each. The pancakes were so light and fluffy. The flavours together with the fruit seemed to dance together. The bacon and eggs went together perfectly as each bite was savoured gratefully. When they were done, the butler which they found out was named David, packed up as they talked amongst themselves before it was nine.

"Seven o'clock only? I thought I was going to be late." Said Jane.

"Jane I notice you're not like any other rich woman I've met. You are very free, kind and very out going. Most of whom I 've met were..."Wendy started, but being Wendy she just couldn't say something bad about others.

She was just too nice for her own good.

Jane laughed "Thank you'" Jane then thought about something. "how old are you two again?"

"Thirteen, why?" asked Romeo.

"You know what. I trust you two. You will share a room. Don't worry separate beds. This is because I want you two to be as close to Jason as possible. he will be in the same room. You two are only thirteen so it shouldn't be a problem."

Romeo opened his mouth but

"nah-uh- uh" Jane said waving her finger. "Remember. I hired you and I expect you two to do so."

"Romeo gulped. " I-if it's for the Job then it should be fine right?"

"Right" said Jane. She gave Jason to Wendy and she went upstairs.

"I'll be back in a jiffy, I just need to call the military."

"O-ok" said Romeo. He looked to Wendy. She was as pale as paper. She didn't blink until Jason started to cry.

She started to bounce him in her arms as she stood up. Her eyes showed only tender loving care. Romeo was amazed as the baby soon calmed down and started to giggle. Wendy then smiled and put him into the high chair with a toy teddy bear.

"Romeo-san, can you do me a favour?"

He nodded.

"Can you take care of Jason for about five minutes? I need to fix something in my room."

"But I've never taken care of a baby!"  
"I'll only be five minutes. There is something I am unsure of." and without any more hesitation she left leaving him with Romeo with his mouth open.

He turned to Jason. he was still giggling as he played with his teddy. Romeo sat on the nearest chair to Jason. Jason. Stopped playing and looked at Romeo. Romeo smiled. But that was when Jason started to cry. Romeo panicked. It hasn't even been ten seconds! Romeo picked Jason up and started to bounce him like Wendy did. But nothing. Romeo sat on the couch and sat Jason on his lap and looked at his crying face. Jason was so loud!

"shh, come on bro. Be a man! you're a strong mage in the making. You just got to grow up right?"

Jason sniffled. Romeo was just happy that he stopped crying. Romeo carried him to his high chair and wiped Jason's tears and nose. Soon Jason touched Romeo's arm and Romeo heard a voice.

_You liiiike her and she liiiikes you._

Something that Happy would say was suddenly in his head. It sounded like the voice of …

"Jason did you say something?"

_Yes... well no. I'm a telepathic mage. I can talk to you once I touch you. No matter how far away or close. But when within ten metres of me. I see everything in your head._

"You're pretty smart for a four month old! Do you speak to Jane?"

_Just speak to me with your head. people will think you're crazy talking so seriously to a four month old. And yes I am smart. All babies are. Once they turn five, all their intelligence is stored away until a certain time. But for some infants they were lucky enough to keep their intelligence in certain areas. For example Mozart. He was one of what many of us call prodigies. Also, babies choose to act dumb. It's just for the better. No I do not choose to speak to my mother. I'll reveal it to her once I learn how to say "mommy". And if you are wondering, I did not 'talk' with Wendy _

_okay then... If y-you're so smart then... c-could you maybe_

_Give advice? Yes._

_I can't believe it. Taking love advice from a four month old baby..._

_Look your situation is pretty good. In fact, I think it will work out very well so I'll help you._

_Thanks?_

_No problem!_

**_At the tent..._**

"What is Romeo doing?" asked Lucy

"is he sick? he's just staring at the kid!" asked another girl

"What about Wendy I wonder what she's checking up on?" Juvia pondered  
"GUYS JUST SHUTUP!" Cana yelled

"Kyaa!"  
"Can someone get Mira! it's only eight and she's already fainted twice!"  
**_=.= Back at the estate..._**

Wendy opened her room door and gasped when she found something on her pillow that wasn't supposed to be there. It was a glowing crystal ball. The ball was a deep night sky blue but slowly inside many tiny particles of glowing blue dust that revolved inside it. The glass was light and thin yet very strong. It was about the size of her palm.

""h-how?" Wendy asked herself as tears of confusion began to roll down her cheek.

She closed her eyes as she held the small beautiful orb to her chest.

**Wendy's dream...**

_Wendy, listen..._

Grandine! I've missed you! Where are you? I've looked everywhere!

_Young one I have much more important things to tell you._

Grandine revealed a white orb. Wendy's eyes widened at it's beauty.

_There comes a time in every dragon and dragon slayer's life that there is a need for a mate. That will be for you maybe around 21 years of age._

At this Wendy blushed.

_But when this orb appears physically in your life, which happens around the eighth hour of the day, it will be found a deep will mean that you have found your mate and that will mean that once you and your mate are 21 years of age a mark on your left shoulders will appear._

_ Also, When it turns red, a woman will appear in both of your lives. She will see fit that you two will be forever in love. She is of a species called the Fetheri . If anyone shall come to test your love from the moment she appears, they will be severely punished. By her hand._

Grandine I'm only thirteen! I don't know if he even likes me! And this woman! When will she come? Where? Why?

Grandine chuckled.

_It will only appear dark blue when the strongest emotion that not even magic could defeat is emitted from both the owner and their mate. Also, your Fetheri will appear usually on the day you receive your orb. She will also be your closest of friends. When she comes to you she will bear to you and only you her heart. For once you are in contact with her, her life will end when your time of passing comes._

Grandine please, stay with me. If this happens, I'll need your help. Please.

_My child, I will speak to you through your orb. But this is your story. Goodbye for now._

**And just like that, Wendy woke up confused but with a strange happy feeling.**

Wendy knew. She knew now that Romeo loved her just as much as she loved him but she can never tell him that. That will be just weird.

Wendy shook her head.

_Act normal_ she thought to herself. she washed her face ,placed the orb carefully in her bag , which she slung over her shoulder and went outside to see a very serious looking Romeo who seemed to be staring at the baby with interest and understanding. She giggled at the sight.

"Romeo-san, you might scare Jason if you stare like that"  
Romeo's head turned to Wendy.

_Tell her to call you without honorifics. _Jason advised

_Okay?_

"Wendy, we're nakama right?"  
"Hai" she replied with confidence.

"Then call me Romeo. Just Romeo."

"sure!"

It was around this time that Jane came back. She looked at the three young kids with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry but the military is too busy for any hiring services and I don't have time to buy a new private defense crew." Jane said apologetically

"It's okay Jane-san, like I said. We are too young to command an army of any number."

"I suppose..." Jane looked to her watch and then to Jason.

"Honey, I'm sorry, Mommy needs to go for a bit." Jane told her son. "Be good. I love you." she planted a kiss on Jason's forehead, small tears eabout to brim.

"I promise, he is in good hands." Romeo insisted. Wendy nodded in agreement.

"You know what, let's all walk to the station together. A bit of morning air would feel wonderful." Wendy suggested. They all nodded and walked the long trail to the station.

When they got to the private station, the train just pulled up. Jane kissed Jason's forehead one last time.

"I trust you two, take care of him."

"Jane-san, don't worry. In one weeks time, you'll see him again."

Jane sighed and thanked them. She waved goodbye and entered the train.

_At the guild..._

Not a eye was dry as each female guild member dabbed the edges of their eyes at the depart of th mother and son. Sure it was only one week. But the danger that her son were in.

"JASON! YOU POOR THING!" Sobbed a dramatic Evergreen.

Lucy dapped her eye a little bit. " The boy is so lucky yet so unfortunate. Must Jane leave?"

Mira had already fainted from sadness.

Carla on the other hand was crying for the wrong reason. "Wendy... Sharing... a room... with … Romeo... Wendy... Sharing..." were all she kept saying with the most shakiest voice.

"Oi Carla*sniffle* have a heart. *sniffle* Think of jason. He has no*sniffle* dad and he is in danger and *sniffle his mom won't be there to soothe him for *sniffle* a DAMN WEEK! 8sniffle. *Do you know what its like to not have a mom or dad ther for even a second?* snif sniff* IT'S A DAMN HELL!"

_Back to the estate..._

"Romeo, its such a nice day, but there's nothing to do~" Wendy said out of looked to Wendy. This was a very different side of Wendy.

"Wendy, I found a note. Jane said that we can take him out as long as we are back by the end of the day."

"She really does trust us doesn't she?"

"Yeah...Let's take him to the guI-"

"Absolutely not"

"Eh?" Romeo was amazed by her confidence. He never knew she could be so blunt.

"If we take him there, it will be midday when we get there and midnight when we come back. Plus, The guild is full of very ,er interesting people that may accidentally harm him."

"You have a point."

_We obviously knows who wears the pants if you two ever get into a relationship_ teased Jason.

_Shut up_

"You know what? we'll go to the nearby town. It's only a half hour walk . David the butler then walked in.

"ma'am I your room is now set. You said you need to do something once it was done?"  
" Oh yes thank you David-san" she then turned to Romeo. "Excuse me for a bit"  
Wendy ran up the stairs and walked into their room. She started to blush at the fact that they were in the same room at night. Thankfully there was a changing screen at the corner.

She opened her bag as she sat on one of the soft beds. She took out her orb. It was slowly becoming purple. It was almost time. Her Fetheri will arrive soon. she remembered Grandine's words. _She will also be your closest of friends. When she comes to you she will bear to you and only you her heart's jewel. For once you are in contact with her, her life will end when your time of passing comes._

She went downstairs and looked to Romeo. He looked half asleep although it was only midday.

"Romeo, let's have lunch at the town. Then maybe we can go to the park and feed the ducks. I heard there is a very nice lake there. Also, I'm sure Jason will enjoy it. "

"Sure that sounds great." He then looked to David who was standing there not saying a word. "David, we promise we will be back at four"

"If Lady Jane trusts you, then so do I" He said. and with that He opened a cupboard and gave them a map. The town was indeed only thirty minutes away. It also had a large lake, and many small restaurants and cafes  
It seemed very beautiful and that was from looking at the map.

"I can't wait to see it!" said a very excited Wendy.

"Yeah. I'm sure Jason would like it too."

_It would be nice to see the town again I suppose. _Commented a somewhat interested Jason.

That day was wonderful . Lunch was cheap but was much more than its worth. The food tasted like heaven! The townspeople were very nice and it was only three o'clock when they stopped at the lake to feed the ducks.

"Look Jason ducks!" Wendy said, trying to entertain the young infant.

Jason giggled. _How adorable are these Anatidae Anseriformes._

_Jason just say ducks.._ Romeo said/thought.

When they left for home the sun was setting on a beautiful horizon.

"This place is really pretty don't you think Romeo?"  
"hai"

Wendy felt a tap on her shoulder and she stiffened. She felt warm? and safe? She turned to see a smiling girl about her age. She was beautiful! Her jet black hair was sitting perfectly on her shoulder in a long plait that went up to her waist and they contrasted perfeclty to her deep red eyes. She wore a dress that went up to her knees. It was white and seemed angelic but very casual looking. She also wore a single gold necklace that had a golden heart with small inscriptions of an unknown language.

Wendy felt so familiar around her. And began to blush intensly. All that's left now is the eight year wait for the mate symbol to appear.

"Wendy what are you -" Romeo started but when he saw Wendy red and frozen but staring into the nothingess he got a bit worried

Before Romeo said anything to Wendy ,said girl interrupted "Sorry Romeo excuse us I mean me, uh I will be right back I promise."

And Just like that Wendy was running, following a girl tha no ne could see.

When they entered a small secluded area of the park she looked to Wendy and giggled a little bit. Wendy sweat dropped. This girl's an airhead.

"NIce to meet you. I'm Azami. Now we have work to do don't we?Wen-dy-chan~" said an extremely bubble headed Fetheri suonding out every syllable of her name. She then cleared her throat and looked serious all of a sudden. She then spoke with her normal voice which suprisingly slightly sounded like Cana's voice, just more cuter. "From within two seconds of being within the presence of you and your chosen mate-"

"I DIDN'T CHOOSE HIMON PURPOSE!"  
The Fetheri ignored her.

"I deem you both are emotionally in love as they say. As your Fetheri I will begin with the rituals of which has been done with every dragon slayer that has encountered true love. Now wendy I ask you there is a choice."  
"Ch-choice?"

"Hai a choice. Every dragon slayer that goes through this ritual is given a choice. Do you want me to be visible to JUST you and your mate, be visible to the public or be completely invisible to everyone but you. All choices will give you the power to see all Fetheri of dragon slayers of your own generation. In your case, the first generation dragon slayers."

"Um, I think I will have the second should be able to see you."

"Good now There is a second part to that choice. That is to answer one question. Why that choice?"

Wendy turned a deep shade of red that could rival Erza's hair. "U-um *gulp* because, if Romeo and I do have a future together, then he should know that we have someone protecting whatever relationship we have. Right?"

"Good answer. Now here comes the most important bit." and like that, Azami's gold necklace began to glow and the inscriptions slowly became words that Wendy understood. It read:

A heart be given.A heart be in love does life live.

Azami's eyes were no longer a deep red, but a glowing light. When her eyes came back to normal she continued to glow and she smiled a kind smile as she gave a small blue gem.

"Within this my heart is contained. Do you have your orb?"

Wendy took out the orb which was now a deep took it and as if the orb became a ball of water, Azami's hand inserted the orb and placed the gem of her heart in the middle. She then slowly took out her hand and the orb became solid and began to glow a deep blue. A sound of a humming chime seemed to fill the air as it glowed. As the glowing and humming faded the orb was of the darkest, deepest shade in it's middle, seeming not to have a middle. The edges were a slightly lighter colour as if the orb continued to glow dimly.

"Um we better get going. It's been about fifteen minutes. Romeo might be getting worried."

And so they did. But just before getting within the eyesight of Romeo, it hit Wendy. What will she use as an excuse?

"Azami... um are you going to hang around us much? Because Romeo and I are on a Job and I don't think that you will be able to-"  
"Wendy don't worry. I live close by AND I have a plan so yeah" Azami said cheerfully.

They continued on to Romeo, who was telepathically talking to Jason

_So whats up with Wendy?_  
_I don't know. Its like a wall in her mind that won't let me in! Wait is that Azami?_

_Who ?_ and Romeo turned around to see Azami and Wendy chatting happily. He ran up to Wendy.

"Wendy, where've you been? Its almost 3:50! we need to hurry! u-um who is this?"  
"Hi I'm Azami. A good friend of Wendy. You are?"

"Romeo Conbolt." He said scratching his head.  
"So Azami-chan, will we be seeing you more?" Wendy asked.

"Hai. I live nearby so I'll visit."

"But are you sure its okay?" Wendy asked.

"Well you see. Jane is kind of my …"

"Your what?"  
"My Auntie"

….

Wendy could not believe her ears. Auntie? Fetheri's have family? Is Jane a Fetheri? Wendy thought she'll ask her later.

"Okay. Then I gues it should be fine then right Romeo?"

Romeo nodded "yeah" _ So you are related to her?_

_Yeah. I didn't know she knew Wendy. Funny thing is, I've never been able to read her mind._

"Well lets all go back now."

"Yeah that should be good."  
"I'll come with you guys!"

And so they came back to the Estate. Azami stayed for dinner and as usual, David's cooking was amazing.

That night, Romeo and Wendy slept with Jason in the space in the middle of the two beds. Wendy and Romeo were prepared for any attack. But that night was left peaceful and quiet.

THe next morning, Azami was there.

"Ohayo Azami-chan!"

"Ohayo Wendy-chan!"

"Ohayo..."

Romeo was still dazed about the fact that he and Wendy slept in the same room together. But they were only thirteen so its harmless right?

"It's your third day here isn't it? Four more days to go and you two will be going back wouldn't you?"  
"Yup. I wonder if Natsu-nii will be on a mission if we get back" Romeo said.

"Natsu? as in THE salamander? COOL! You know him?"

"Yeah and he's awesome!"

"So awesome that you follow him almost everywhere" Wendy teased. Romeo blushed. She was right. But still. Who knew that Wendy could tease at all.

The day went on like that. And each day was very nice. One day they went go to the park. Another day they explored the garden/forest. But things were quiet. Too quiet. For the past three days, no attacks or threats have happened. And each day they would get even more scared about what was happening. IT was just too suspicious.

**_Back at the guild..._**

"That girl looks very er random"

"yeah she just pops out of nowhere!"

"Do you think she's up to something?"

"I think she's on our side. She keeps trying to put Wendy and Romeo together. Remember when they walked through the garden? Jason needed to change nappies and without saying anything, she took him to the house to change him and left Romeo and Wendy together . She also took like half an hour to comeback "

All the women nodded. No one knew who was saying what.

Carla and Mira were passed out. Carla out of sadness. Mira out of happiness.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that there have been no attacks lately?"  
"I dunno lets just keep watching"

**_In an unknown place..._**

"My daughter _will_ get married to that boy. If she does then every jewel will be shared between us and we will be the richest family in the world" A deep male voice said.  
"Indeed. But our agents aren't strong enough against such mages honey" said a female voice.

"Don't worry we are planning something. And we _will _get rich."

"Jane will regret the day she ever left."  
And the voices stopped when a small faint crying noise was heard.

"Hush now my darling little girl" the female voice cooed.

"You will make us rich one day"

And the couple laughed as their daughter's wailing continued.

* * *

Im not so much a person that can do cliffhangers because what happened in the end was just too obvious. But I can't think of anything else so yeah.

Um this Chapter was a little confusing. Maybe even a bit boring so heres just what I want to clear up.

**Fetheri-** A Fetheri makes sure that the dragonslayer and their mate will always love each other and will make sure that anyone who tries to breaks their relationship will be punished severely.

**Azami-** Azami is Jane's neice andWendy's Fetheri. She will now hang out a lot with Wendy.

Tell me if their is anything else thats confusing! :D


	4. Arrival

Wendy stretched. It was about sunrise. She looked next to her. Jason was fast asleep and seemed so fragile when he was asleep. Soon Jason's eyes began to flutter open and his big blue eyes stared into Wendy's. Wendy smiled.

"Good morning Jason! Had a nice sleep?"

Jason giggled and reached out his hands. His way of asking her to pick him up. Of course Wendy complied and picked him up. She looked to the other side of the room. Romeo was still fast asleep. Wendy started to stare and blush a little. She shook her head.

_I need to tell him as soon as we get to the guild._ she thought. She looked to Jason who seemed to look at Wendy really hard.

"Something the matter Jason? Oh you must be hungry, right?" The truth was Jason was trying to find out what Wendy was thinking. But he just couldn't get in!

Jason yawned. He was a baby after all "Oh you know what its too early. You sleep in a little. Okay?" And Wendy put him down and went behind the changing screen to change. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She went downstairs to help David make breakfast. She did enjoy doing that as David was so nice and taught her how to do many things (like boiling water without burning it) in the kitchen. Before she couldn't even cut a carrot because for one thing Carla would be too restrictive and because of Carla's nagging, Wendy couldn't do much in the kitchen since her confidence would slowly be chipped away by Carla saying that she might get burnt, cut or some other thing. But David taught her how to cook properly and she now could cook without burning anything.

When Wendy came downstairs David wasn't there yet so she thought she might have her time of peace and quiet. So she did some breathing exercises. She sat on the floor. Legs crossed. She breathed in and let all her magic flow in her body like a soft breeze. She breathed out and felt all her weaknesses and fears leave her body. This continued for five minutes when she was interrupted.

"Wendy-chan~" Chirped Azami. Wendy yelped out of surprise

"Uh Azami-chan. Good morning! Um how long were you there?"

"Since you came downstairs. You are definitely getting stronger. But I need to talk to you."

"Sure Azami-chan. What is it?"

"When are you going to tell Romeo that you chose him to be your mate?"

Wendy blushed intensely. "Um I was thinking to do it in stages. You know I'm only thirteen so I can't just say 'Hey Romeo guess what I love you and you can't do anything about it because you're my mate now!' I mean it would be so weird! I'll tell him once I get a proper, strong relationship with him."

"That's a good thing. Also, I'm going to join your guild so that I will be able to make sure some girl won't cosy up to him. No way in hell will I let your relationship get ruined."

"I do appreciate that Azami. I know the guild will accept you with open arms."

" Um Wendy, when are you going to confess to him. I'm guessing that was step one right"

"Yep that is step on. I'm thinking when we finish the job, then I'll tell him."

"No tell him sooner Wendy-chan!" whined Azami.

"Definitely not. We need to focus on our job. To keep Jason safe." said a stern Wendy.

"You know what? it's almost seven I'll just start breakfast before David wakes up. He should be up soon anyways." said Wendy. Little did she know that Azami was up to something.

She took out some pans and started frying some eggs. Then she started whisking a batter of pancakes. She then started cooking those and made took out some dough from a few days ago. She kneaded it and rolled it out. She cut out some scones and put them in the took the eggs off the pan and put it onto a plate and flipped the last pancake as she put the bacon onto another pan. She put the last pancake onto the pile and took a small piece of butter and put it on the top of the pile along with some syrup. It was around this time that the bacon was ready. She plated everything up and put everything on the table. She then went outside to the orchards to get some oranges. She came back inside and squeezed out the oranges for orange juice. She put the jug down on the table.

She felt satisfied with herself when she heard footsteps. David looked like he was rushing as he put his tie on he then froze at the sight of the ready braekfast.

"Lady Wendy, I am deeply sorry for not accompanying you in the task of making you breakfast."

"David-san, its fine. All is taken care of. "

"You are too kind. Also I will be out this morning. If you haven't noticed our pantry stock is just incredibly low and I must restock" Said David.

"Go ahead. We'll stay here today. "

David bowed and left. "David-san you don't want breakfast?" Wendy called as he began running to the grocery stores.

"There will be no lunch if I don't hurry" He replied as he ran " Besides, there is a good café near there. I'll just stop by. Thank you for your concern!" Called David as slowly he went out of sight.

Wendy just shook her head and went back inside and there was Romeo leaning on a wall looking at the table of food. At the staircase Azami was smiling devilishly at Wendy as she held Jason. Romeo then looked to Wendy and started to walk to her and did something that caught Wendy totally of track. He went up and hugged her. But that wasn't what made her blush.

"Wendy-chan~ I love you! Never leave me!" Romeo said. Wendy's eyes widened!

She looked to Azami and she was laughing really hard.

Romeo then snapped out of it and blushed when he noticed himself hugging Wendy. He stepped back

"What happened? I was walking downstairs then I'm here hugging W-Wendy? What's going on?"

Romeo then stopped talking . Not only because he was embarrassed. But he was scared. Of Wendy. That's right. Wendy. She had a very scary aura around her and she was staring at Azami with eyes that could kill. Azami laughed nervously and walked to Romeo. She gave Jason to Romeo and ran out the door. Well more sprinted. But Wendy followed and jumped onto her back , making Azami fall.

Romeo just watched.

"Azami! How could you do that! I thought I said stages!" Wendy yelled as she pulled out a tree branch and started hitting Azami's head.

"GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! I was just so BORED nothing was really happening!"

"KYAA! You better be sorry!" Wendy said.

Romeo was speechless. Wendy was scary when she was angry. Wendy walked back into the house, followed by an Azami with huge bruises on her head, who was slightly laughing.

Wendy then turned around and smiled sweetly at both of them. " Let's eat?"

"H-hai!" They both said nervously. Never again will they unleash angry Wendy.

_**At the guild...**_

"My, my Azami sure got a beating, though that was quite a show when Romeo was under some potion Magic" said a very happy Mira.

"Now you don't faint?" Asked a very sarcastic Cana.

"That Romeo... How DARE he!" Gritted Carla in her little Chair.

"Juvia needs to get a potion like that!"

"Who knew Wendy was so... scary"

"She is a dragon slayer, but she always kept her calm."

"DO you think Romeo remembers what he did?"

"No but I wish we could see what Wendy is doing! Mira... Tell me again why we can't switch to Wendy and what she's up to?"

"Because I didn't put a lacrima on her! How many times do I have to say it!"

All the girls sweat dropped.

" Anyways Jane should be back soon right?"

"Yeah, she's three day's late so the have an extra 1500J to their 100 000J isn't it so that's about 101 500J"

"MIRA! why couldn't you give _me_ that Job. I need the money!"

"Be quiet would you? I'm trying to watch!"

_**Outside the tent**_

"Man it's only men in this guild hall ! We're starving!"

"Why don't you just let me co-"  
"No Way in hell are we making Flame brain cook again. We all almost died from the spiciness"

"What did you say underpants king?!"

_**Back at the estate**_

After a day of watching video lacrimas, taking care of Jason and relaxing in the pool that they discovered a few days ago, all together Wendy was next to Romeo about twelve times and almost bumped into him countless times. All this thanks to Azami.

At about 4 o'clock the doorbell rang.

"Hello I am the Agatha Hale. I am the mother of my daughter Kiley. This my husband Ben."

"Nice to meet you" Wendy said with caution. " But I know who you are and let me tell you this. You will never get Jason"

"I doubt that a puny mage such as yourself can defeat me! The great and all powerful Ben!"

Azami then hear the kafuffle and walked up to the family.

"Listen here mister! Wendy has beaten some of the strongest mages in all of Fiore and no one will get their hands on Jason. Not while, Romeo , Wendy and I are alive, NO ONE will ever get their hands on my cousin!"

"My niece is right" Jane said normally, walking up to Ben , Donna and Kiley. She was surrounded by ten Lawyers that meant business. " Let your daughter live a happy life. We can live peacefully and let our children find love!"

"No!" yelled Agatha "I want my fortune! My money!"

"There is more to life than money. I am not happy because of my house, my garden or my money! For all I could care, I could be homeless and on the streets and still be happy. As long as my son is happy and healthy, I will do anything for him!"

"You made a grave choice. I will fight for your son to be married to my daughter at the age of eighteen!"

"Unless they fall in love, then I will allow the fact that they may be married. But they are not in love. In fact they have never even met. And I will not force my son or manipulate his life to love someone. That is his own task when he gets older. I have lawyers that now will keep him from ever being in an arranged marriage"

Agatha was furious.

"NO I WANT MY MONEY! BEN DO SOMETHING!" Yelled Agatha.

"Gladly" and like that Ben's hand was on fire and he was charging at Jane. She put a shield up in front of her. Azami walked to Jane and gave Jason to her. Romeo Ran to Ben.

"Regret the day you ever went against the friends of Fairy Tail!" And like that the man that they fought at the beginning of the job appeared. He had a very sneer voice. " I may not be as strong as Ben-sama, but I will defeat you!" and he pulled out his sword and it seemed to be electrified. Romeo breathed in and started dodging the swings of the sword. He noticed that the sword was very heavy making it hard to even move it . attacked the man at several points To some it seemed he was doing pointless things with his fire as it changed colour with each blow, but what really was happening was that his fire was weakening the man at his arms.

Wendy was fighting Ben. " Jane-san, quickly, run into the house we've go this!" and Jane did.

"I'll protect them should anything happen!" Yelled Azami.

Wendy then looked at Ben. "so you are who they call the Sky maiden?"

"Call me whatever you want. You're going to be defeated. I won't hold back!"

Ben merely laughed "You? defeat ME?"  
"no second chances Ben!" and Wendy began her magic. "Sky dragon's roar!" Ben stood with his arms covering his head to protect his eyes from the dust being lifted. Wendy then started to run around ben with her wind power and bound him. She then did something that she learnt while playing a game with Azami a few days ago. She ran and kicked his stomach making him fall on to the ground. She then jumped up and flipped mid air and was literally floating in midair. she then for some reason heard Grandine's voice. _Wendy, say the following words. Secret wind spell, pured mind._ _as you do this, your body will begin to move on its own do not resist. By using this spell, all evil in any person within fifty metres will vanish. _Wendy did as so. Her body move and she felt as if she were a leaf in the wind. Her eyes then glowed and so did her body. Then a huge flash of light appeared and blinded everyone. The light disappeared and Wendy was still standing. Tired but unscathed. She sighed and walked up to Ben.

He was crying. So was Agatha. "We're sorry. Please forgive us."

"Of course" said Jane who just popped out of nowhere. "Please leave though. I believe it's almost dinner and I have important plans."

"Of course... Thankyou for your kindness" and just like that the couple, their daughter and the mysterious man were gone.

"we won't have dinner here. I'm moving to Magnolia Town. I found an estate there. Also, seeing you two, I think that Fairy Tail is a wonderful place. Do you think they would let me and my son join? I would rather do jobs with my magic instead my other business job."

"Yes of course!" Wendy said.

"Our family will love to have some new members." Romeo added.

"Then you won't mind if I join as well?"  
"No, of couse you can join too. Didn't I tell you that before Azami-chan?"

"Aroigatou. This estate needs to be sold and you two need to be paid. That is about 101 500 J isn't it?"

Jane fished out some money out of her wallet and gave it to the two." I know it isn't a lot but you two are only thirteen! But now that I have given you two the money, you better get your bags. David has already packed your stuff. It's in the kitchen."

"o-okay" and they both left. Sure other missions had bigger rewards. But this is too much for two kids.

They got their stuff and went on the train to Magnolia.

_**Back at the guild...**_

"THEY'RE COMING! EVERYBODY PACK UP AND BE NORMAL! WE'RE GETTING NEW MEMBERS" yelled Cana. All the girls were packing up the tent and stashed it somewhere in the back. Mira walked in behind Erza into the guild hall. At the sight of Mira, every man was begging for food.

"Calm down everyone, we're getting new members so we'll party later okay?"

"Hai~"

They all just waited. And waited. Until Lucy spoke up. "Wait a minute. Isn't the train ride a few hours long? They won't be here until tommorrow!"

They all groaned. But then Master came with a huge grin.

"MINNA! OUR GUILD HAS OUR OLD BUILDING BACK! LETS GET GOING BACK TO OUR PRIDEFUL BUILDING AND LEAVVE THIS SORRY EXCUSE OF A GUILD BUILDING!"

They all cheered. No more of this old shack that they were forced into. Now they were going back to the guild which held the memories of the times _before_ Tenrou.

They left a note on the door of a guild telling Wendy, Romeo and anyone else that they moved back.

The next morning Romeo woke up and found Wendy was leaning on his shoulder while he had his head leaning on her. He blushed a little at their position, but kept his chance. He continued to sleep, breathing in the scent of her hair. But soon the train's jolt woke them both up and when Wendy realized what she was doing she stood up laughing uncomfortably and opened the train cabin door to see a smiling Azami.

"I'm am your Fetheri and judging by your face, I think you figured out how you were sleeping. Just so you know, I have photos." she whispered.

"Those photo's better be burned" she whispered back. "Romeo, we're here. Lets go! Jane and jason must've gotten off by now!"

Romeo nodded. He was a little disappointed that they could've slept a little longer. Oh well.

They got out and saw Jane and Jason, with suitcases. "That's all you're bringing?"

"Well, later on in time all our stuff will get moved back to our new estate."Jane said.

"Okay lets head to the guild!" Romeo said. But when they got there they were overjoyed to find out that they got their old building back. Before any of them did anything though they stopped at each of their house/ apartments/estate to drop off their stuff.

As they headed to Wendy's apartment Wendy spoke"That reminds me." Wendy turned to Azami "Do you want to be my roomate?"

"I'd loved to Wendy-chan Im so excited!" After dropping off all their stuff the were back to their Guild. Not the shack, but the big and majestic guild which seemed to leak of pride, fun and family.

Before they entered the Guild's gate, Azami , Jason and Jane walked ahead while Wendy and Romeo stayed a little behind.

"Wendy you know what?"  
"What?"

"I'm really happy we went on this mission together. From now on let's be official partners!"

"Hai!"

Then Romeo was quiet for a little and thought for a little bit.

"Wendy..."

"Yes Romeo?"

And Romeo kissed her cheek.

"I really like you. Wendy"

Wendy smiled. She hugged him. She knew he wasn't under some potion.

"Me too."

They then ran up to Jane, Jason and Azami.

_Good job. I knew you had it in you! _Jason said/thought encouragingly

Romeo stayed silent. He just smiled.

"Good job" whispered Azami to Wendy

"what did I do?"

"You confessed"

"Actually he did."

"Whatever you want!"

They opened the guild doors. Everyone was cheering at the sight of the two. You see, when they saw them come down the street, they thought they might greet the young mages from the roof. But then when they saw Romeo kiss Wendy's cheek they went berserk and started partying before they even entered the building.

"FINALLY YOU BACK WENDY!" called Carla who flew to Wendy and hugged her. Carla then looked to Romeo and slanted her eyes. "I'm watching you brat"

But Romeo looked at Carla and raised his eyebrow." And what are you going to do?"

Carla got angry and started punching his head but he just started to laugh and he walked to Natsu.

"Azami, that is my exceed. Carla. She really is nice so don't mind her"

Azami blinked. Wendy then looked to Jane and Jason. " Gomen, know that you didn't expect to find such a rowdy crowd. But this is Fairy Tail. And here we are all family."

"It's alright. I need a little rowdy in my life. Its too boring to live all prim and proper anyways."

Wendy smiled and then led them to a squealing MiraJane.

"I told you so I told you so I told you so! You two are practically meant for each other" She said.

"Mira, this is Jane, Jason and Azami. Can they join the guild they are very strong mages. Jason is just a baby, but Jane says he will be a mage when he gets older."

"Hai"

As the three got their insignias Romeo was being asked questions.

"So how long exactly did you like her?"

"were you planning this all along?"

"You are MAN!"

Then Natsu and Gajeel spoke up. Natsu may be a brother figure to Romeo, but he is also very protective of Wendy. The same thing for Gajeel. Countless times have Wendy saved his life from all those injuries he got from all those missions.

"Romeo" They both said with dark auras surrounding them.

"You better be careful with Wendy!"

"Hurt her once and you'll be crushed!"

Romeo gulped and shivered. "H-Hai"

Azami walked up to Gajeel and Natsu. Natsu and Gajeel recognised her being immediately. They looked to her. Then to Romeo. Mouths open , eyes wide. They couldn't believe it! So young!

"Treat her well Romeo~" they laughed and left.

Wendy then ran up to them.

"Natsu, Gajeel I have to ask-"

"Wendy you're so young!" Natsu said as he carried her like a baby and started to hug her. "Kids grow up to fast!"

"Wendy, you know you just tied yourself down for life right?"

"Natsu please put me down!" Natsu did so and Wendy cleared her throat to explain. " UM you see, I tried as much as I could to ignore the feeling. But then I had a dream and then the orb cam and then Azami came and I didn't do it on purpose okay!?"

"Wow. Does he know that you 'accidentally' chose him?"

"No...Now can I ask you two something?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you have Fetheri?"

Silence.

"Well last this morning you see I found this" Natsu showed his orb except his orb was gold.

"And I found this as well" Gajeel Showed hiorb which was blue, like Wendy's but much lighter.

Wendy smiled. "You two, I think I know who it is!"

And Wendy laughed and went to Levy and Lucy.

"She better not say anything"

"Otherwise we're dead meat"

The two gulped.

The next day, everything was back to normal. Everyone was shouting. People were drunk. Others were eating. But when the guild doors open to see two young thirteen year olds chatting happily, everyone knew that they were too damn cute.


	5. The New Team's Mission

Okay... so this is kind of like... I don't really know what it is. I don't know. An epilogue maybe?

Eh..

Here it is...

OH by the way... the story isn't over yet :)

* * *

Not much really changed after the day that Wendy and Romeo came back. Only difference were Azami Jane and Jason. But they seemed to it in perfectly. Also, Wendy and Romeo were inseparable and whoever tried to separate them Natsu, Gajeel or Azami stepped in. Why did Natsu and Gajeel step in sometimes? Because they knew that Azami being a fetheri could be pretty scary when trying to protect a dragon slayer's relationship.

Also, Gajeel and Natsu got their fetheri. Everyone saw them of course and they joined the guild of course. Natsu's fetheri was Chika. Chika was very pretty and wore a short white dress and had black hair that was wavy and framed her face eyes were very misty and seemed to look as if fog swirled within was very quiet unlike Natsu but when she did speak, she was very blunt and a little stupid but she was also very nice and for some reason knew countless way to somehow get Natsu and Lucy together. She also became good friends of Lucy.

Gajeel had Miku who was very jumpy and seemed to never stop smiling. She was also very pretty. She was bonde and had very wavy hair that was tied in a high ponytail. She would always scold Gajeel for not hurrying up and asking Levy out.

Since Levy was Levy and Lucy was Lucy, they didn't notice at all that the two girls were trying to pair them up with these boys. Sadly for the men that seemed to try and flirt with the two girls, they were punished very severely, usually on the brink of death.

The three fetheri needed money though. Azami shared her apartment with Wendy but, it felt unfair that only Wendy was paying for the bill and Carla keeps nagging Azami to be helpful. The other two had their own apartment and their rent was coming up soon so they really needed money.

So it was pretty lucky that Master put them all together in an s-class mission with really high pays.

We'll leave them defeat whoever they needed to defeat and focus on our favourite and Lucy reluctantly began dating after Chika came along. But now there are those accidental times when you run into them making out. If not that they were holding hands or on a date or on a mission.

Gajeel and Levy were the same. Except, less making out. They would simply just sit together and say nothing because that's how they both liked it. Quiet and peaceful.

Then there is Romeo and Wendy. They were only thirteen so they didn't make out. But Romeo was told by Azami...

_Flashback.._

"Romeo"

"what's up Azami?"

"You better hurry up and get a date with Wendy. Got it?" Azami glared at him very seriously so he nodded very quickly hoping that he might be able to live.

_end of flash back..._

_Romeo why do you need to ask her on a date again? _asked Jason who was in his stroller drinking his milk.

_Because if I don't then Azami will try to kill me_

Romeo took a deep breath and looked to Wendy who was reading her scrolls of all the magical attacks that she needed to learn.

"Wendy... Let's go on a date."

Wendy looked up an turned to Romeo. Eyes wide.

"uh if you don't want to then never mind hehehe"

But Romeo was wrong. Wendy hugged him as hard as she could. "Romeo!"

"Wendy*gasp* can't breathe!"

Wendy stopped hugging him. But she kissed him instead. The innocent kind though. No tongue involved.

"Silly, why wouldn't I have wanted to go on a date with you. When do you want to go?"

"Um tomorrow I guess? We'll go around town and stuff."

"Sure that sounds fun. I'm really excited but..."

"But what?"

"Carla"

Romeo paled. Now what. That Cat will get in his way. _Again_. He then got an idea.

"Just a second 'kay?"

"hai"

"Romeo left and walked up to Mira"

"Mira-nee, can you help me?"

"Sure Romeo what's up?"

"You see Wendy and I have a date tomorrow and well we have a problem..."

"DATE! I'll help of course I'll help. What do you want? food? Money?"

"No its not that. Its Carla."

Mira blinked. "you're screwed" was all she said.

"_please Mira-nee! _You gotta help me!"

"I have a way. But I'll need some help" Mira said, thinking of how Lucy tied up Carla to a chair for about a week or so.

_**The next day**_

Wendy woke up in a really good mood. "Carla~ I'm up what do you want for breakfast?"

no reply or nagging. Wendy found a note on the bench top of her apartment.

_Wendy I fixed our Carla problem_

_~R_

Wendy smiled. A whole day with Romeo. It sounded absolutely wonderful. She wore he usual white dress with red bows. She was quite fond of it. She kept her hair in a ponytail though and she looked into the mirror. She changed so much! She face wasn't as round and she seemed to have grown a considerable amount. She smiled and took her bag. before leaving she took out the orb. She smiled at it._Grandine_. Soon an image of Grandine appeared into her head. She opened her eyes, put the orb back in her bag , locked the door and turned to go outside. When she left the apartment building, there was Romeo at the gates leaning on the gate pillar.

"Morning Wendy"

"Morning Romeo. Were you waiting long?"

"No I just got here. Let's go?"

"Hai!"

And they left. They talked aimlessly about life before Tenrou. When they were two completley different ages.

"Wendy, you don't think its weird that you used to be older than me?"

"No not at all. The past is the past, the present is a present." Wendy turned to him " Besides you were a cute little kid that never left Natsu's side."

Romeo blushed. Wendy laughed. She took him by the hand and continued on to the town of the busy Magnolia. But when they got there, Wendy forgot all about hi fanclub of squealling girls that annoyed her to no end. as soon as they stepped into the city, Romeo and Wendy were bombarded by girls that were saying so many things at once.

"Romeo where have you been?"

"Romeo marry me!

"Romeo who is that girl you were talking to?"

When Azami isn't there to protect their relationships, well things get out of hand. The reason why there are Fetheri is because they have a limit of how much they can 'punish' people. Dragon slayers go crazy over the smallest thing. So what did Wendy do? She simply did as much as she could to keep her instincts from coming over her.

"Romeo..." She whispered "These girls need to run"

"I know but they never leave! I'm sorry but I completely forgot about them!"

"It's not that I'm angry at you. It's just" Wendy clenched her fists. "Instincts will come over. They might" She clenched tighter" Get hurt If we don't leave soon.

Romeo looked to her. She's scared she might hurt the girls that are trying to take him away from him! This girl was absolutely amazing! No wonder why he loved her. "You know what Wendy. Blast em off"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay"

And just like that a gust of wind came through the town and swept all the girls into the nearby river. "GOMEN!" Yelled Wendy

And the two of them just ran off laughing.

Wendy never felt so energetic. Romeo never had so much fun. He was so happy that he had Wendy. They walked around to see almost every store. Women's clothes. Men's stores. Wendy tried on a few clothes that Romeo told her to wear. She looked really cute. In the end she ended up buying it. Who knew Romeo had a good fashion taste. Because Romeo chose clothes for her, she chose clothes for him. He went and changed and walked out of the change rooms. He seemed to really like it. Also it seemed to match what Wendy bought. so he bought it as well. It wasn't that funny. But Romeo and Wendy walked out hand in hand laughing like there was no tomorrow. They then had lunch at a small restaurant. They just ordered a pizza and shared it. While eating, Romeo asked a question.

"Ne Wendy, why did Azami suddenly pop up on that job? You said you knew her right?" Wendy almost spat out the water she was drinking.

"Um well you see, the, the thing is um... Excuse me for a second!" She stood up and went to the bathroom. She locked herself in the cubicle and took out her orb. _Grandine... Should I tell him now?..._

_Wendy, it does not matter when you tell him. You love him. He loves you. Tell the truth and all will be right._

Wendy walked out of the bathroom. A little disappointed really. She just wanted a yes or no. Not a puzzle. Tell the truth and all will be right... _I need to tell him..._

She sat back down and ate the rest of her pizza. She then looked at Romeo who looked a little worried for her. Wendy asked for the bill. "Lets split the bill kay Romeo?"

"No I'll pay"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

The bill was paid and they quietly left the retaurant.

"Romeo. I need to tell you the truth. Let's go to the park. There's a spot there where no one goes. I need to tell you this in private."

"O-okay"

They went to the park. Wendy breathed in and out. _I could do this_ she thought.

"Romeo. Before that job. I really liked you. No. I loved you. I tried to fight it as much as I could. But I really couldn't. Then Mira came and made me snap. and we were on that Job. The reason why Azami came is because she is not a human. Neither is Chika or Miku. They are actually Fetheri. Beings that when an orb appears into a dragon slayers life, they come to protect the relationship of the dragon slayer and their..."

"their what?"

'Their m-mate."

"M-mate?"

"Yes a mate. Usually this happens around the age of sixteen to eighteen like Natsu an Gajeel but apparently there are some exceptions. Such as me. And when you and I turn 21, a mark will appear to show our mate ship. But once the orb appears we are well..."

"well what?"

"bonded for life... I'm really sorry Romeo. I didn't choose you on purpose. I know I'm tying you down to a huge commitment at such a young age but-"

Wendy was interrupted by Romeo's lips that crashed clumsily to hers. Absolute bliss. It seemed to last forever but it only lasted about a second.

"Romeo."

"Silly, I love you too. Hearing that made me really happy"

Wendy smiled. She hugged him and he hugged back. They really were made for each other.

"Finally! Our job is DONE!" Azami said hands stretching from behind the bush.

"Yeah I thought the day would never end!" Chika agreed.

"Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh you two are so cute!"

"Azami, Miku,Chika, what are you all doing here?"

"Our top secret S-Class Job? Observe you two and tell Master all about it"

"Yep, Master would _love _to hear what just happened." Azami said as she laughed with the others as they ran back to the guild.

"Wendy! " Wendy seemed to have passed out. Romeo carried her bridal style and ran to the guild.

He was panicking. Wendy almost never faints.

He kicked the doors open" OI SOMEONE HELP WENDY PASSED OUT"

Mira , Natsu an Gajeel ran up to Romeo. Gajeel carried Wendy, Mira got some water and a towel and Natsu comforted Romeo as they went up the stairs.

"Who did this Romeo?"

"Chika, Azami and Miku said something that embarrassed her and made her faint"

"what did they say?"

Romeo went a little red, "nothing important"

"Romeo, I'm all better now!" Said Wendy

"That's good" he said as he hugged her briefly.

"you two should eat. It's already five thirty"

"Hai~"

"young love" Mira said dreamily.

As they were eating, all Romeo could hear was Azami's laughing. Soon he looked to Wendy.

"Wendy, I thought she was on our side?"

"Yes she is. But she is also very.. um how should I say it?"

"Wendy, you're too nice for your own good. You know that?"

"What, no I never!"

"Really, then go ahead and insult me"

"No... why would I do that?"

"Come on. _Please._"

"Fine... You're really... You can't... I can't do this~"

"Come on. I know you can."

"Why are you encouraging me to insult you?"

"Because I'm curious to see what you're going to say!"

"You daze off sometimes. Like you're in a trance. You start making facial expressions at Jason sometimes for no reason at all. It kind of worries me a bit."

"uh... That's a start... I guess."

_Jason do I really do that?_

_yep_

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_I dunno_

You sound like you're getting dumber. Is Fairy Tail getting to you?

What? No that's not true!

_Really because you haven't said any huge words today._

"Romeo you're doing it again!"

"oh uh... Sorry?"

"Romeo. What's that next to your chair?" asked Mira

"Uh well we bought a few things at the town and HEY don't look through our stuff!"  
"Eh?. These look really good! Where did you buy them?"

"At some store that I can't remember"

Mira looked determined. "Both oof you put them on. Wendy. You first."

"E-eh? Why?"

"Because I said so. Now put it on!"

"Hai!"

She left for a bit then came back with the clothes on. She wore a white dress that flowed out a little and came to her knees. It had short sleeves. She wore a brown belt with it and seemed very comfortable.

"Wow, it looks so adorable on you! Romeo. You're turn."

"Wha? NO!"

"Do it or I'll change you right here!"

"Okay, okay I'll put them on."

while he went up the stairs to change, Mira whispered something in Reedus' ear.

He left and cam back. It really did look good on him. It was a simple white cotton shirt. he had a brown leather hoodie and black jeans. he looked really embarrassed though.

"Wow that looks really good on you. Can you stand next to Wendy for me just for a second?"

"uh okay?"

He went next to Wendy who smiled at him.

"NOW REEDUS"

"HAI!"

And jus like that, Reedus had made a painting of the two in their 'first date outfits'

A lot of the guild whooped and cheered as the young couple blushed.

"This is going to be framed!" Cheered Makarov, who just appeared out of nowhere.

"GO ROMEO!" yelled Natsu who's arm was around a cheering Lucy.

"Minna! we have to thank, our newest team the Three Spirits! Azami, Chika, Miku. We couldn't of done this without you!" Master Makarov Congratulated them with a huge grin.

"Arigatou, Master!"

"You are too kindMaster!"

"Us Fetheri are so happy!"

….

"Fetheri? What's that Natsu?"

"uhh well you see"

"Gajeel what are they talking about?"

"To tell you the truth... er"

"What's a fetheri?"

Everyone pondered about what a fetheri was until somebody actually had the sense to ask Azami what they are. And she said it. Loud and clear. To the _whole_ guild.

"I'M GOING TO BE MATED TO NATSU!?" yelled Lucy

"I'LL BE WITH GAJEEL FOREVER!?" whined Levy

"WENDY IS WITH ROMEO FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE?" screamed everyone else.

Romeo and Wendy were just sitting there looking entertained at what everyone was acting like.

"Hai~ but it only works if both love each other. You could tell with their orb!" Said Azami like there was no controversy at all.

"Um Gajeel-nii, Natsu-nii,Wendy-nee. Can I see your orbs? The sound pretty and shiny" squeaked Asuka.

"Sure Asuka-chan!" said Wendy.

Wendy took out her orb which glowed within her palm. The colour of your mate's hair. For Wendy it was the dark blue of Romeo's hair. She also thought it resembled the midnight they all he looked into her orb, their eyes of fascinations grew larger and larger by the second.

"oi what about mine?" yelled Natsu. He held out his gold orb. It seemed to sparkle as well. As if it had a little galaxy of it's own, as if small stars danced in the same direction. The colours seemed to be be made of pure gold. It was definitley the colour of Lucy's hair.

"Gihi. mine is pretty good too!" Gajeel took out his orb which was blue. Not like Wendy's. It's more like the morning sky, like Levy's hair, unlike Wendy who's orb looked like the midnight sky. Within the orb it was as if there were tiny wind wisps.

"Eeeh, this is the first time I've seen the orb! it's reallly... amazing" Romeo commented

"This is beautiful Natsu!" squealed Lucy as she hugged him from the side.

"Gajeel, you should of told me about this! I would of made some notes and books and-" Levy's was cut off by Gajeel's lips crashing into hers.

"You just don't know how too shut up do you shrimp?"

"Wow! Those orbs look awesome! So pretty!" Said Asuka.

"Which one is better Asuka? Mine or Gajeel's" Asked Natsu.

"Mine is obviously better!" Screamed Gajeel.

"No Way!" Retalliated Natsu.

"Um..." little Asuka seemed to have made a decision.

"Tell him Asuka who has the best orb?"

"Well... Wendy-nee had a really pretty one so WENDY!"

Gajeel and Natsu didn't want to say anything after that.

"I can't belive I lost~ Lucy!" Natsu whined.

"Calm down it was just a game!"

"But, but!"

Gajeel was grumbling and seemed really iritated.

"Gajeel, you ought to stop grumbling, people are getting scared!"

"My, my look at all this dragonslayer controversy!" Commented Mira.

"WENDY! NOOOOOO!" Screamed a chaotic Carla. She lost it. she was tied on a chair and was sweating, screaming and was just simply being annoying.

"Wendy you can't be with HIM! Not forever! NOOOO"

"Did you say something?" Azami asked, giving a very scary look, making Carla shiver with fear.

"Y-you c-cant"

"hm? I can't hear you~" Azami threatened again, as her hand began to fill with raw magic.

"N-nothing" Carla gulped.

"Good!"

"Now that I think of it... what are the power's of a Fetheri"

" That's simple. All Fetheri's have the magic of raw magical substance. Most magic is used to do something else. For example, Lucy uses magic to open gates and such. Mira uses magic to transform. Think about the SE plugs you use in magical vehicles. What goes through the SE plug is pure magical energy. That is what we use as magic. With it we can give powerful blows to a wizard. The stronger our opponent is, the stronger we are. If we send a blow to a very powerful wizard, the wizard's magical energy will be combined with ours. His magic energy will then be forced out of his body. the stronger the wizard is, the slower the magic will be forced out, which will increase the chances of the wizard to literally be overwhelmed with power and... well you figure out the rest. But we can also mute our magic. We can simply make someone unconscious though, instead of killing them off..." Chika bluntly explained, confusing most people in the guild.

"So in other words, you are an extremely strong species... yet you have families and normal lives... When do you find out that you are a fetheri?" Jane asked, which was pretty normal since she found out her niece was not a human.

"At the age of ten, You are recognised either as a human or a Fetheri. No one knows how Fetheri are born from normal humans..." Azami explained.

"all this fuss over Fetheri. Azami trusts this guild with our Fetheri secret. But you cannot tell anyone else. _please_"

_So that's why I can't reach into Azami's mind _ thought Jason.

"My goodness. This guild just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" thought the very proud master.

"You now are an official team of Fairy Tail. You will mostly stay in this guild, but every so often we'll send you guys out on them really hard missions." declared Makarov.

"Eh?"

"Yes and also..." Master then walked up to them and had them lean in. He then whispered" you three will try to help me get that stupid dense as idiot Gray together with Juvia. The poor girl, who knows what would happen should she give up on him."

"You got it master."

"LET"S CELEBRATE WITH A PARTY"

And the guild partied on. The night was young. Who knew when it ended.

* * *

This was a _really bad chapter. _ I'm really sorry. It was just out of my randomness to write something really... weird.


	6. Trouble at another Mansion

"Wendy~"

*smack**smack**Grumble*

"Mmm"

*smack**smack**Grumble*

"Wendy-chan"

*smack**smack**Grumble*

"Mhmm.."

"WENDY GET UP ALREADY WE"RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"Wha what!"

*smack**smack*"Romeo I told you to get out!" grumbled a sleep Carla who was holding a broom and hitting romeo in the back."

"Carla, we have a job. You're coming this time so stop nagging"

"oh that's right..." And Carla dropped her little broom, got her bag, jumped onto Romeo's head and fell asleep. Yes, Carla has gotten used to the relationship, but it wasn't like she was against it. Mira also is quite a threat.(That secret will come out later ^^ \/. Carla was even comfortable with sleeping on Romeo's head. She found it quite comfortable.

"WEndy.. you better wake up otherwise I'll have to drag you."

"Romeo I hate you why do you -"

*CRASH*

"What the?"

And out of the dust appeared Azami.

"WENDY DID YOU JUST SAY YOU HATE ROMEO? ALL MY HARD WORK GO TO WASTE? OUR FRIENDHSIP A LIE! HUH!"

"Azami~ stop fooling around. It's just an expression. You do this every time Romeo wakes me up. Windows are expensive you know? I can't always just get someone to magically fix it.

"Not my problem. But anyways, can I come this time? Come on~ I have no missions and I want to come with you guys."

"Azami, you almost killed a girl that shook hands with Romeo."

"She had those eyes!"

"She was 50 and married!"

"A cougar and cheater!"

"Wendy give it a rest." Romeo said patting his very stressed girlfriend. "Oi Azami, you have one of them help cards that Cana has right?"

"Ehh? How did you know? It was going to be a surprise!"

Romeo gestured for her to give the card. Azami did so. Romeo lit his finger and spun the card around with it. "There, now if anything gets out of hand, then the card will light. Happy?"

"No I am not a blue flying cat, but yes, I am very happy indeed." Azami said and she walked out the door.

"Wendy get changed and we'll go okay?"

"Hai~"

"Wendy went to the bathroom, took a quick shower changed, and walked out the door. Romeo threw her bag which she just caught and she followed Romeo out the door, her head leaning on his back.

Wendy's hair was still slightly damp, making it look a little messy, but in a cute kind of way. She was now eighteen and much more mature. She was a little more confident but only around people she knew (courtesy of the influences of Fairy Tail) and a tad scary when she wakes up. Bit she was still a little clumsy. She trained weekly with Porlyusica for both attack and healing magic. She was almost at the end of her medical training, and was renowned all over Fiore. But unlike most medics, she refused to join the magic council's team of professional healers.

Romeo was very much used to this. He did grow up with Wendy as her friend for a little bit and best/boyfriend for the rest of it. He was taller and his muscles more prominent. He when Wendy was out training was in the books. Yes like Wendy he was known all over Fiore. He was known for his mind. His prodigal mind for some reason changed into magic. This enabled him to use his fire to manipulate all magic. He was really strong and smart. Like Wendy he refused to be a tactician. When people asked why he passed such an oppurtunity he simply said "It ain't fun"

But any way back to the story..

"Romeo~ Why did I develop motion sickness! Natsu-nii and Gajeel-nii sufferred and I have to suffer? What is this sorcery waaah!"

"Wendy you know we are on a train right? Go to sleep, you're still grumpy."

Wendy did so and Carla looked to Wendy. "Romeo, Wendy has changed so much. She isn't as quiet as she used to be. She's loud when she's tired. Quiet when she's wide awake. She is very confusing. I'm surprised you don't crack under pressure."

"Nah, Wendy is cute when she's loud and tired and even cuter when she wide awake."

Carla sighed. I guess that's love...

"You okay Carla? You've been acting really weird lately. Especially around Mira."

"Um no I am completely fine"

Romeo shrugged it off and patted Wendy's started to relax a little bit more and fell deeper into sleep.

The train ride was long. Their job was to be the bodyguards of the wealthy family of Denoria as they go through a chain of parties and conferences. It would last approximately a week and the reward was 100 00 J. Good pay and easy job. It was perfect for next month's rent.

"Wendy we're here." Romeo said as he shook Wendy's shoulder slightly. They were outside and it was night time . Romeo carried Wendy of the train station and they were only a street away from the client's house.

"Romeo I feel sick and hungry." Wendy said as she groggily stood up and almost fell on the floor if it weren't for Romeo catching her.

They went to a small café and had their first and last meal of the day. When full, they paid for the food and walked to the manor. It was much bigger than Jane's mansion, though not as beautiful due to the lack of vines and knocked with a door knocker that was a beautiful brass with the shape of a dragon in a position that looked as if it were the letter D.

A butler opened the door and simply gestured them to come in. The room was brightly lit with candles and the aroma of roses wafted throughout the room. The red carpet was thick and soft. The walls were marble and were decorated with large painting framed with gold and silver. The high ceiling was adorned with chandeliers, the largest a few metres above the two way stair case . the staircase was the main focal point of the ballroom (which was at the entrance).

They went to the lounge which was through a large wooden door. It was cosy and very warm. Despite this it was very large. The couches were almost three metres long and lined the walls. Unlike the other rooms it was dimly lit. Romeo and Wendy sat on one couch while Carla sat on Wendy's lap. Two women and two men entered the room and sat on the couch opposite them.

To be honest, Wendy thought that this house was a little too big for comfort. It was as if they were trying to show off how rich they are. The smaller of the two women was dressed lavishly It was tight fitting at the torso and flowed out to the bottom with intricate and detailed designs. Her face looked as if it was perfectly painted on a canvas. Her makeup was soft but it was very clear on how much effort was put into it. Her blonde hair was tied up into a large bun and two locks on either side of her face seemed to be placed in perfect positioned. Her eyes were a misty grey-blue, making her look mysterious but also very cold. She was very beautiful, but even with

The rest of her family was dressed modestly. Her father was quite thin and wore a corporate looking shirt and jeans. Her brother wore similar. Her mother was dressed similarly to what Jane would wear. A nice sundress that went up to her knees with simple shoes and jewellery.

"Thank you for being our body guards for us at such short notice. You are?" The man greeted as he held out his hand. He sounded very nice.

"Romeo Conbolt" Romeo said with a smile. He gave a firm handshake and looked to Wendy who was now wide awake and quiet. She had her hands in front of her and seemed to be shrinking away very shyly.

"Come on Wendy." Whispered Romeo. He put his arm around Wendy's shoulder and Wendy gave him a smile. At this, Wendy could feel someone's stare chill through her back.

"Wendy Marvell at your service." Wendy greeted with a sweet voice.

"My, my how lucky are we. The amazing and well renowned Wendy and Romeo are in our house. I have heard much about you two. I am Derek, this is my wife Victoria, my son Richard and my eldest daughter Macy."

"It's very nice to meet you" Wendy said as she bowed. "Carla, don't be rude, introduce yourself."

Carla gave a humph and stood from the chair. She walked in front of the two mages and sprouted her wings. She flew eye level with her arms crossed and eyes closed. She looked at them. "Carla" She nods and lowers back down as Wendy and Romeo sweat dropped.

"Sorry about her. Now about the Job, Can I see exactly where we will be escorting you for the week?" Romeo asked .

Derek opened his mouth but was interrupted by Macy.

"Oh of course! I'll show you to the library! We have the map with all the places we are going!"

"Oh that will be good! Come on Wendy, Carla let's go with her."

"Oh you're taking the cat and Wendy?" questioned Macy.

"Yes why not?"

"uh never mind let's go!"

Wendy didn't like what might be up the road. She looked to her small bag. and wondered if she should use the card, but shook her head. She followed Macy who seemed to try and stand as close to Romeo as she could, but Romeo, feeling a little uncomfortable always slightly steeped to the edge or take a step back. Each time Macy would blink and quickly frown then switch back to a smile and continue trying to stand next to romeo.

"Wendy, you should call Azami" Suggested Carla. But when she saw Wendy smiling with a dark aura and a clenched, shaking, white-knuckled hand. She slowly backed away. If Macy went a tad too close, then Macy may not live.

I need to warn the Denoria parents. Dragon slayers will switch to instincts when someone tries to take their mate and dragon instincts do not have limits. Thought a very worried Carla.

At the library a large map of Fiore was spread onto the round middle table.

"There are two towns . Hargeon and Lupinus. Very spread apart, but father has much business between both of them."

Romeo nodded. For safety they could not go by train, so carriage is the only way. Each conference will follow by one night's rest. Then there will be three days of travelling inbetween from mansion, to Lupinus, and back to mansion. That will be about just over a week or aweek and a half. Of course each night will be stayed in different five star hotels. Romeo is there for strategy, defense and back up. Wendy is there for medical purposes, attack, defense and strategy. Wendy, was obviously the stronger mage out of the two. She didn't accept the fact no matter how much Romeo tells her. She was in the same league as Natsu, Gajeel, Erza and Laxus. That's ranked in strength. But in ability, she was able to do the most out of all of the members in the guild.

Romeo was also very strong and was also ranked very high, but did not have as many abilities like Wendy, he was mostly the brains.

"Ehhh Romeo-kun you are so talented being able to do all that work." Macy cooed as she 'hugged' his arm. Romeo just shuddered and tried to pull away as he took a look to Wendy who at the moment was being held back by Carla. If this goes on we might fail the mission. Despite how annoying she is Macy needs to stay alive, so we can't call in Azami... yet.

"Wendy why don't you come over here for a bit?" he asked, trying to sound confident.

"S-Sure" She said as she walked up, she could feel daggers piercing into her. Macy was staring. No glaring at her. She walked up next to Romeo and took a look to the map. "So there will be two carriages. One for us and one for the family. Correct?"

"Hai"

"And we are going to both places through these woods?"

"Hai"

"Then why are we taking this route, when if we turn left here"

Wendy continued on. Romeo was proud to be her boyfriend . They were practically married if they lived in the same house. Carla simply whispered something into Romeo's ear and left.

Carla's pov

That Macy. Who does she think she is? Ugh. I better warn her family though. Otherwise we could have a problem.

I walked to the living room. The family was still there.

"Oh the cat- I mean Carla. What brings you here?" asked Victoria.

"Umm I do not want to be rude. But your daughter. Well..."

Okay how do I tell the parents of a snotty rich girl is trying to make a move on a dragon slayer's mate and that if the idiot keeps going then their daughter's life may be in jeopardy?

Well to me that wouldn't be that much of a problem. In fact it might just be a plus if Wendy's 'instincts came over and accidentally shut the brat's trap forever. But I guess I can't do that.

"Carla is everything okay?" asked a somewhat worried Derek.

"Well, I don't know if you know this but, I hope that your family is fully aware that Wendy is in a relationship with Romeo."

"Well, you're daughter is well flirting with Romeo and umm..."

"What is it Carla, you look a little scared" worried Victoria.

"I know you are a very nice family, but I'm afraid, if your daughter continues to flirt with Romeo then her life is at stake."

At this, the family's eyes widened. they looked at eachother then back to Carla.

"Look it's very complicated." I started. How can I put this gently.

"There is an option. It won't be better, but ensures your daughter's life. Dragonslayers, once they have a mate, they also gain a Fetheri. The protect the relationship, but also conducts punishment. But they cannot and will not kill for that purpose. If we don't call her then your daughter's life will be over by the end of the tomorrow."

"How will her life end? is it some sort of curse?"asked Derek, who seemed not too worried.

"Well again it is very complicated. You see a Fetheri exists not only to protect a relationship, but to protect lives . When a dragon slayer feels that she may lose her mate, instincts of a dragon comes over. A dragon will kill instnatly from any little thing. Fetheri's are simialar, but to put it simply, they won't Fetheri, Azami, is very violent when it comes to these things but she as a Fetheri, she also brings down the instincts of a dragon slayer with some magical force that is within herself. " ( if this doesn't make sense at all or it doesn't match up to what I wrote in the firs few chapters I'm reallly REALLY sorry)

Derek spoke up. "For a cat that flies you are very blunt. But I understand completely. Out of all of us we don't really care about how rich we are. Only our daughter does. We used to live in a small one story house that was actually quite nice. But when Macy got older and had to go to school, we sent her to the best of the best school in all of Fiore. But all her fellow pupils were rich and every time she had a playdate with a friend she would come home complaining about how rich they were. So her tantrums led us to buying her everything she wanted. She was always a good girl until she went to school. So I couldn't say no. "

Ugh why is this man telling me his daughter's life story? but it does make sense though. ITs pretty typical. Girl is good. Modest family. Rich then demanding little brat.

"Derek, I think it's time our daughter learns that she cant always get what she wants. We'll give her a little talk. That and if she does go out of hand then we will have that Azami girl that will teach her a lesson."

"Eh?" what just happened? I thought I was warning them that their daughter may get hurt. Not giving them disciplinary references. "Wait so you're telling me that you are willing of Azami beating up your daughter?"

"Well yes actually. Because you see we never disciplined her. So its technically all the punishments she would've gotten put all together. Think of it as saving up your punishments. Oh and if Romeo feels uncomfortable with our daughter, then tell him its okay if Macy starts crying or starts a tantrum when he says no to something she says."

I think I could get used to this family. But then again, you can't save up punishments like you do with money.

"Okay call Azami birds one stone right?" Derek said with a thumbs up and a tongue ticking out.

"Three birds?"

"Yeah! Wendy calms down, Macy gets disciplined AND Macy stays alive... but only just."

"You are very nice parents" Richard said sarcastically but his parents probably didn't catch on since the next thing they said was " Ngaaw thanks son this is why you are the next in line to run the business" and then they laughed really happily.

Why did we have to get airheads for the job.

Back in the library.

Romeo's point of view.

Okay this is getting annoying why won't she let go of my arm. She looks the clingy type. tch. Good luck to her finding a partner.

I look to Wendy. She was really trying to hold in her instincts. But she isn't strong enough. She's gonna break soon. Come on Carla where are you. We need to call Azami otherwise Wendy won't calm down. When I heard the library doors open I looked and saw Carla flying. Thank goodness.

"So Carla can we call her?" I whispered.

"Yeah, where's the card. To tell you the truth I'm surprised that we actually got into this situation."

"I know right? The card is in Wendy's bag. Front pocket"

I watched Carla pull out the card and activate it while still trying to pry off Macy.

"She's coming. she'll be here in the morning. For now you need to do whatever you can to calm down , the parents said that if Macy starts a tantrum or starts crying because you said no its fine. I spent my time observing the dragon slayers and asking questions about this mate thingy as soon as you came back from that job. I may trust you now, but before that you were lucky that you were alive while you were with Wendy."

I laughed nervously. Those days were torture. She'd follow me and glare at me all the time. I was really freaked out.

"Um Macy"

"Yes honey~~" She cooed. I shuddered as I heard cracking knuckles from Wendy's direction. I looked to Wendy and saw her ready to pounce.

"C-could you please let go of my arm? I need to talk with Wendy. In private." That didn't sound too weird right? She pouted and looked at Wendy.

I just smiled nervously as I backed away slowly and took Wendy's hand. I led Wendy away but she just kept staring and growling at Macy.

I hope Carla will lay it slowly on Macy. Macy probably doesn't know we're in a relationship. And a pretty strong one in fact.

I shook my head and looked to Wendy she seemed to have calmed down a lot but she was still a little mad.

"Wendy. Are you okay?"  
"No I'm not okay. I see a girl say hi and I get all frustrated and angry! Why do I always go overboard with my feelings!? I'm so sorry Romeo." and she started to slowly sob as she sank down to the the floor and leaned against the wall.

I can't believe this. She's blaming herself. " Wendy, you were right to feel that way you know. She was flirting with me"

"Whatever, don't get full of yourself" she said with a small laugh.

"Glad to know you're all bett- wait what did you say?"

"Don't get full of yourself~"

"Ehh so that's how you're gonna play?"

She giggled. She was too cute. She only ever spoke like that to me. To everyone else she was very innocent and never teased anyone. But when she's alone with me she lets go and says what she thinks. She is more open to me than she is to anyone else.

"Romeo. Do you like her more than me?"

This surprised me. I looked to her with shock. I could see tears starting to form. Her lips were beginning to tremble. I hated it when she cried.

Wendy pov

He isn't answering. Is it a bad thing? He is looking at me really seriously. I can feel myself shaking.

"Romeo if you really-"

I was cut of by a warm embrace.

"Don't you ever ask that again." He told me. I can feel myself feeling light headed.

"Romeo. Arigatou"

I hugged back and leaned my head onto his chest. I could feel his heart beat. My neck felt something wet drip onto me. Is he crying? I pulled back. He was starting to brim with tears.

"I'm sorry Romeo. I shouldn't of asked that question. It's just."

"It's okay Wendy. Its okay."

I gave him a weak smile until I heard a really high pitched squeal. I turned into battle position until I saw a faint figure of a running girl coming from the other side of the hall. No way it cant be-

"Wendy! I felt so worried about you, you poor thing!" whined Azami as she hugged me. Well, more choke then hug.

"Azami get off of me"I choked out but it sounded more like"A-ga-bre-ge-o-me"

She let go then gave a death glare to Romeo." Romeo what did you do?"

"Nothing Azami, you can leave him alone. " I said in a worried tone.

"Okay. Well let's go meet this snotty rich girl" Azami said, her hands began to glow with magic.

" Um azami. Maybe you could keep her alive?"

"Don't worry Wendy! I'm not allowed to kill for that purpose remember?"

"Of course I do but you always like making loopholes"

"But I have never fallen through. Look we need to punish this girl!"

"maybe punish her after she starts flirting again. I mean let's give her a few more chances."

"Wendy, don't stick up for a love rival!" Romeo said. I looked to him wiith an apologetic smile.

"Just one more chance for her then." Azami said tiredly.

"That's good"

Then we heard the library doors open and I saw a figure of a girl being pulled back by a cat.

"Oi Macy, You cant't get everything you want!" Carla said.

"Yes I can! I am rich, beautiful, who wouldn't want me?" Macy retalliated" Now get off me you stupid cat!"

"Look do you want to get killed?"

"Daddy will sue them"

"NO he won't!"

"LIES! I AM THE MOST RICHEST GIRL IN ALL OF FIORE"

Carla gave up when she saw Azami. "Azami you're early"

"I sure am! I told you I'd be here fast once the card goes off right?"

"Romeo-kun~ You love me don't you?" cooed Macy with her arms spread out.

I began to clench my fist with anger( but no dragon instinct added thannkfully) and Azami's eyes glowed with red rage.

"Um actually no. I have Wendy"

At this Macy's face became one that can pass off as a ghost as her face began to pale. " Then I'll make you love me" I heard her whisper under her breath.

She then walked up to Romeo and kissed him. Romeo pushed her off and Azamio looked to himwith shock as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

I was ready to go and kill her not out of intinct but out my own will. But I heard something else that surprised mr.

"Macy Rose Denoria! How DARE you do something as low as that. Do you intend to disgrace the family name!?" screamed a very mad Victoria. The wealthy woman walked up to her daughter and pulled her by the ear. "We are going to have a talk young lady"

"Mother! What do you mean? Ow that hurts! MOTHER!" Macy's voice slowly went quieter as she went behind two large wooden doors.

"I'm gonna kill her I'm gonna kill her" chanted Carla( of all the people... cats)

"Ugh I can't believe she did that. I got lipstick all over my mouth now. Wendy promise me you will never wear makeup. It's really sticky."

"I don't even know how anyone can wear makeup. it's way to uncomfortable to wear. I know. When Lucy 'borrowed' me for a day for 'practice' it was torture. it took me an hour to wash it off completely" I said, trying to sound as casual and stable as possible, even though I can kind of feel my instinct trying to take over. Thanks to Azami, Macy is still alive. "

I really should be happy. I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking like that.

"Romeo, are you okay?" I asked

"NO I'm not, I'm disgusted! how could she stoop so low! That and why are you so calm and collected."

"Actually I um.."

"Come on Wendy, speak up I know you want to say it"

"But it's hard to say bad thing when I'm completley serious. I don't want to hurt her feelings!"

Romeo face palmed along with azami and Carla.

"Seriously Wendy. You are too much of a saint. Just say it and you'll probably feel better."

I took a deep breath in. "Okay, here it goes. im going to say something b-b-bad"

Next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling and was slowly entering into a pitch black space as I heard my name being called out.

* * *

Okay again not my best piece of work.

I'm sorry for the late update but it's the holiday season, which for most of you means more time to write...

For me it means a whole lot of birthdays and christmas dinners, christmas day outings, new years eve outings etc. etc.

I'm going to agin try to explain the whole fetheri thing without confusing you...

1. Fetheri will protect the relationship of a dragonslayer and their mate

2. Fetheri wll die when the dragon slayer dies.

3. Fetheri cannot kill for the purpose of the protection of the relationship. ( I know its a stupid rule but meh.. i'm terrible at writing so :/)

Okay and now i'm going to explain the dragon intinct thingy. ( note that this is NOT OFFICIAL i just made it up)

will kill anyone who seems to take their mate once instincts take over COMPLETLEY

2. The dragonslayer's instincts are muted when in the presence of their fetheri.

...

um if there is anything that confuses you then tell me.

:)


	7. The Paid Unfinished Job

Wendy woke up in a shock.

"geez Wendy, one negative comment and you can't even say it without fainting." Commented Romeo. "You're too nice for your own good. Care to tell me why."

"Romeo how long have I been out?"

" Not long. Five minutes. Now stop avoiding the question. Why are you so nice?"

"Because I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings!" Wendy cried as she shrunk back as if there was some invisible shell.

Azami shook her head. "well as soon as that brat finishes getting told by her mommy, I 'm gonna teach her a lesson."

Wendy sighed. She forgot all about that. " to tell you the truth I kind of wanted to strangle her then stuff her guts inside a flower vase, throw the vase into Natsu's mouth and watch him regurgitate the vase all burned up." She said calmly as she hugged her knees.

Azami and Romeo sweat dropped. Whatever happened to the innocent girl from five years ago.

Romeo kissed her forehead and hugged her. She hugged him back and Azami was having a little personal party seeing those two like that made her so happy.

" In case you haven't forgotten we have a job. We start tomorrow so get some sleep." They all went to the guest room. There were three beds already there and a small cat bed.

"do you think Carla is offended or flattered" whispered Romeo to the other two girls.

" We'll she hasn't screamed or nagged yet "

"and she is walking up to it soo"

"Hey stop whispering will you!" Nagged Carla. They looked to her and saw that she was half asleep on the basket.

"we'll I'm gonna hit the hay. Night guys." Said Azami.

"night~"

That night was peaceful beside the few crashing glass sounds that they heard in the room that Macy was in. They all thought happily as they fell asleep. That spoiled brat got what she deserved.

**The next day in the guild**

Yes the females and now even the males, every time that Romeo and Wendy went out on a job, a huge screen would be put up in the guild hall and everyone would watch to their entertainment. That explained why Azami was so quick to the mansion. Because she started running to the mansion as soon as she saw the rich girl.

"hey do you think Macy is going to survive?" Asked a curious Macao who when saw the scene almost destroyed the screen (he had very high hopes of being called Grandfather).

"One hundred J she survives" bet the two Fetheri.

"two hundred" added another guild member

"no way, Macy is totally going to die"said a very protective Natsu

" I agree with him" said Lucy, Gajeel, Levy and Mira.

Numbers and bets were being thrown throughout the guild.

Master sighed. "The guild is rowdy and have betted on even the most smallest things in life." Everyone stopped to listen to what Master had to say. " so I say

.

.

.

"MACY CAN JUST DIE HOW DARE SHE MESS WITH THE GUILDS BEST COUPLE!"

The guild roared with joy. Passer byes heard a large sound as they walked past the majestic structure.

"Now now, although Macy's death chances are high, she needs to stay alive. The Denoria family is very well known. If she dies because of us the guild will be sued, and our reputation will be tainted and we can say hello to our old bar shack that we had." Mira realised.

At this everyone paled. No one liked the shack. The weather there was torture. The small farm in front always smelled of fertiliser and once in a while the roof will accidentally fall onto the floor and almost crush someone.

Then some random guild member raised his glass. "To the life of Macy. May she live and may we never see that shack ever AGAIN!"

Everyone lifted their glasses and cheered. That brat needs to live.

**back at the mansion**

"BUTLER! You put my reddish orange dress in with black sequins! I said I wanted to use the blackish red dress with orange sequins! Do you know how lucky you arte hat I haven't fired you?"

"My sincerest apologies lady Macy" the butler said. He bowed three times and continued to pack Macy's bag.

"MAID COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes Lady Macy?" a woman asked.

"This coffee was brought to me in a silver cup with gold and diamond studs. I want this cup replaced with a diamond cup with a silver handle and gold studs encrusting the rim. You got that?" Macy demanded.

"Um I'm afraid we do not have any cup of the sort."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! LIAR! I used that cup yesterday?!" Macy yelled.

"But ma'am, you threw it at the chef when you fired him yesterday. It was the last one of it's kind on Earth."

Macy went red. She took the full cup of coffee and spilled it onto herself. She gave the cup to the maid and yelled at the top of her lungs " HOW DARE YOU POUR COFFEE DELIBERATLEY ON ME! DO YOU WANT TO BURN MY PERFECT SKIN! .FIRED!"

The maid began to tear up. though she didn't seem to sad. she bowed and walked out. When out of sight the maid danced happily to her room , packed and left.

Romeo saw the maid skip out of the house with her suitcase. He sighed. lucky woman gets to be free of Macy. I still have a week and a bit with her.

"Romeo! I'm tired!" Wendy said. She looked a mess. Her hair was wet and was sticking in all sorts of directions. her eyes seemed to droop and he back was hunched.

"Wendy, did you brush your hair?"

"I tried but I can't reach the ends!"

"Why is it of all days for it to muck up its today?"

"Don't ask me. Can you fix it?"

"Sure." Romeo lit his hand . Wendy flinched.

"You better not burn my hair off!"

"Don't worry it won't burn. it just relaxes the..." Romeo began saying a whole lot of scientific stuff about cells. Wendy just looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Romeo stop talking. Just fix it please~~"

"Eh it was getting to the fun bit though!" he teased. But he started to wave his hand over her hair and the next thing Wendy knew, her hair was healthy and shiny.

"Thanks Romeo." Wendy said. She took a red ribbon and tied half of her hair back and let the rest flow freely.

"OH ROMEO-KUN!" screeched a very annoying Macy.

Romeo shuddered and hugged Wendy's arm. "Wendy.. save me~" ( a good thing too because if he did not do that, Wendy would'e

"Why are you asking Wendy when you have me?" Azami said as she walked up with Carla."Once she touches you again she is going DOWN!" Azami said as she pumped a fist in the air. She may look poised but her personality is pretty much exactly like Natsu's. Just not as pitifully stupid.

"Hmph. I was this close to pulling out her eyeballs. But we need the money. Otherwise we would not have anywhere to live." said Carla.

"Romeo~ " Macy said as she waved her hand as she ran down the stairs. "romeo, it was TERRIBLE! I-"

"MACY! Did you not hear a single word I said last night?" Victoria scolded.

"Oh Mother that was a very funny trick you did last night. But does Daddy even know that you scolded me. Because once he finds out, you will be the one in trouble" Macy said, thinking that her black mail plan was going to work.

"Macy, me scolding you was your Father's idea."

Macy's eyes widened." What! Mother! Please I never ask anything of you and-"

"You have plenty and it's time you learned the meaning of no."

"But-"

"no"

"But"

"MACY! I think you will need to face physical punishment." Derek said as he walked down the stairs.

"Physical? Like a slap on the hand?" Macy asked.

"No. We should have done that every time you were being a spoiled brat. Now I'm afraid my friend Azami here will teach you a lesson." Derek gestured to Azami to 'do her magic'.

"Okay princess. I won't go easy on you. But because you are so special. I'll make it quick. Azami's hand lit up and her magic energy was beginning to collect into her hand. Azami tried as much as she could to make surer the blow wasn't fatal. Soon a small ball was floating in her hand. Azami smiled. perfect. She looked to Macy who was petrified and was still in her spot. Her parents were absolutely calm. She wasn't going to dies so it should be fine right? And it's just this once. were the thought of her parents.

Azami took a deep breath in and took Macy's hand. She slammed the ball into Macy and just like that. The spoiled brat dropped to the floor. but about ten seconds later to Wendy and Romeo's dismay, Macy stood back up.

"*gasp* my skin! it has a bruise on my hand! My dress is all dirty from the floor now blah blah blah" Macy went on.

Romeo and Wendy rolled their eyes.

"Um, I think we should get going now. The carriages are now coming into the driveway." Wendy said 's wide awake parents nodded.

"Richard is staying home since he wasn't up for the trip. He seemed to have caught a severe case of the flu after drinking a bottle of water that was outside the guest room. Was it any of yours?" Derek asked.

"No, we didn't bring any water." Romeo replied.

"What? No wonder why Wendy is perfectly fine that was meant for her! She was supposed to be sick!" Macy blurted out.

"Macy, where did you find such a substance to get someone so ill? You're brother is now suffering in his room!" Victoria scolded.

"We don't even know how to cure him! The doctors we hired say they have never seen anything like it!" Derek worried/scolded.

"Um ma'am, sir, I believe I can fix him, if I could see the substance?" Wendy suggested.

"Oh my how could we forget! Wendy is one of, no the best medic in all of Fiore!" Victoria exclaimed. But soon her smile faded and she looked to her daughter. "Macy, you have disgraced us in front of these people. I ask you to beg of their mercy and forgiveness!"

"But MOTHER!" Macy began.

"No buts. Apologize."

Macy turned with sad eyes. "I'm sorry to have been an unjust ,selfish and cruel person and attempting to poison Wendy."

"Well you can take your stupid apologies an-"

"Azami! Don't be rude! Macy, we accept your apologies and forgive you wholly" said Wendy. " But what is important now is to help your brother. Can you give me the substance?"

Macy took a small vile from a pocket in her dress. She reluctantly handed it to Wendy with a scowl. Carla seemed to be very entertained seeing Azami being held back by Romeo.

Wendy opened the vile and smelt it. "Just as I thought. Beragiania. Where did you get this?"

"I made it. Remember I am extremely wealthy and hence went to an esteemed private school. I found the ingredients for it and 'saved it for a rainy day'. "

"Hmm an extremely dangerous and deadly potion, made in the lab of a school meaning not very well made, hence the quality is poor , making it even more unpredictable on what it may do. But I can save him"

Victoria and Derek sighed with relief. They then looked to Macy. " You had the intent to give a fatal blow to Wendy? As punishment you are not to join us to for my corporate travels." Derek demanded.

"But my plans! I mean but why! I-I all the balls the hotels the-the time I could've spent with … I mean " Macy began cursing her extremely loose tongue.

"You were going to go against your word?" Victoria angrily clenched her fist.

But Victoria's anger was nothing compared to Wendy who was now growling (non instinct like) whilst being held by Romeo and Azami who was now being held in the air by Carla as she was squirming, roaring and had two balls of ready magic in her hands.

Romeo well if it wasn't for Wendy's anger to distract him he would be huddled in the corner shuddering with disgust. That girl is one step to being worse than Juvia level stalker and obsessiveness.

Wendy shook off her anger. " I will be going to Richard now. I need to see how bad it is. If I don't do anything soon, I may have to go through extreme measures."

"Go to your room Macy. You do not have the privilege to see your poor brother. The heir to our company is now in fatal danger!"

"What! You were going to give HIM the company! But what about your eldest!"

"We were going to but you soon became to caught up with spending money, you didn't seem the right person. Now go."

Macy left with tears as Azami was slowly put down by Carla. Wendy followed Victoria as she tied her hair into a ponytail. Romeo knew she was serious. Wendy's hair usually is out, meaning she was happy and fine. Any other way meant she was really excited or thankful. But ponytail means extreme serious.

Wendy went through all the hallways and corridors and when Victoria stopped to open the door, Wendy's eyes enlarged. The room was so...normal. It wasn't too big or small. It was not like any of the rooms in the exquisite house.

"He never really liked big rooms" Victoria explained with a sad smile. She let Wendy in and Wendy began dong all sorts of tests, asking the doctors who were already there all sorts of questions. Romeo leaned on the doorframe with a smirk. Wendy didn't need nerdy lab coats or diplomas or nothin. She just needs simple questions and answers.

"Those doctors are nothing compared to Wendy." Romeo said proudly as Victoria stood with handsto her mouth.

Romeo helped Victoria step in to see a closer look at her son before Wendy sent them out. Derek's mouth formed a hard line. " My daughter did this?"

"She might not have meant that much harm." Wendy said with a smile. " Now please leave, I do not believe any of you would want to see this. I'm afraid there is only one procedure left. Romeo stays here. he has a job." Wendy explained "and no matter how much you want to enter, don't". Victoria nodded and closed the door. Victoria stood in front of the door as Derek held her hand.

In the room wendy sighed. She mentally prepared herself for what she had to do. She opened a small pouch on her belt and took out her emergency medical supplies she packed for the journey.

"Romeo hold him down" Wendy ordered as she took out a scalpel and began to wipe it clean with a swab. "hai"

Romeo held his Richard's arms down. "Richard this is going to hurt, I'm sorry." Wendy's hand glowed and numbed his stomach. She then started to cut through the skin, cleanly and neatly. No movement by Richard yet. Not until Wendy's hand entered his Flesh, he squirmed slightly. Then Wendy said some words under her breath. Her hands began to glow and Richard began screaming through his unconscious state. Wendy heard Victoria's wails from outside the door.

"Just a little longer Richard." Wendy promised to the unconscious screaming boy. She continued using magic and could feel all the poison starting to gather in her hand. She continued sapping the poison from his body.

"Romeo, be prepared, he might begin hitting himself awake soon."

Romeo nodded as Wendy continued her magic. Richard's scream was loud and heart wrenching, full of pain and suffering. Shivers were sent down every spine. Wendy was now sure she had every drop of poison. She began to slowly lift her now bloody hands, followed by a liquid clear ball of poison. richard's screams became even louder and his arms started to attempt to move violently, which Romeo stopped.

Outside the door Victoria was sobbing in Dereks shoulder. In Macy's room well she was just sitting down feeling sorry for herself.

"Wendy how much longer, he really is struggling!" Romeo pleaded/asked.

"Just one more thing to do"

Wendy let the poison fall into a small bowl that was next to her. She then let her hands glow once more over the surgical cut and soon the cut was sealing itself, as if nothing ever happened. Richards struggling started to slowly come to a stop as his screaming then came to an end.

Wendy wiped her forehead, pleased with her work. "Richard should be up and going in a few days."

"Come on we still have a job to do. We might be late for the next conference." said Romeo.

" 'kay"

Wendy and Romeo left the room and told Victoria and Derek the situation.

"We can't thank you enough Wendy, Romeo."

"No worry Victoria-san. We must hurry though, we might be late for the next conference if you want to get there."

"Um I think you two should leave. The job is cancelled. Macy has ruined everything and we want to stay with our son until he gets better."

"well that's absolutely fine with us right Romeo?"

"Yeah, we'll go get Azami and Carla, and we'll leave immediately"

The two left to the guest room and started packing.

"Uh why are we packing, don't we have like a week long trip?" Carla asked.

"No Carla, Richard needs to rest for a few days and Victoria and Derek want to be with him"

"Well thank goodness! All this prissy conferences and marble and what not is making my head feel weird. I NEED A DOSE OF FAIRY TAIL CRAZY!" screamed Azami.

"I know what she means. But our rent is due soon. As soon as we get home we're getting another job."

"Romeo you sound like Lucy." Teased a really bored Azami. "Now let's get out of here!"

With her hands behind her head Azami led them all out. Wendy sighed. She was exhausted. She leaned her head on Romeo's shoulders. Most of her magic was now down the drain and now they need to take the train.

"look we'll just stay at a nearby motel for a day then we'll get out of this town."Azami said feeling a little worried for the dragonslayer.

"You know it's funny that every time we are at a mansion , pretty big things happen compared to all the other missions." Romeo realised.

"If mansion missions are gonna get me this damn tired then I don't think I'll be able to stand the sight of money anymore. Now lets get the hell out of here!" Wendy whined. She was definitely not in a good mood."

They all walked out the door onto the large pavement. But what surprised them was the four figures that were standing at the large gate entrance.

"Okay there's Victoria and Derek, but who's the other two?"

The extra two figures suddenly disappeared an Wendy was beginning to fidget in frustration.

Cute was all that Romeo thought at the sight of her.

"Romeo don't look at me like that I feel embarrassed!"

"But your too cute not to stare at!"

"Will you two shutup I'm gonna throw up if you two keep talking like that for any longer" nagged a blushing Carla.

"Carla why are you blushing? What are you thinking?" Azami began interrogating.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Come on we're only halfway out of the driveway"

It was around this point.

"Master, they're just going to walk now. we better pack up now."

"good idea"

"ALL RIGHT BRATS PACK IT UP, THEY'LL BE HERE SOON NOW LOOK AS NORMALAS POSSIBLE! YOU NOW THE DRILL! GO GO GO!"

"The guild was in chaos and

When they finally made it to the gate the gave their last goodbyes to the couple. "Derek, Victoria thank you for having us, I'm terribly sorry for any problems that have arisen" apologized Wendy who was really trying to contain her 'temper'

"No darling we're sorry, you did a completely different mission to what was told to you. You put up with our daughter, maybe even taught her a lesson. You even saved our son's life. So we owe you. Anything you need from us, you just tell us"

"Ma'am you need not be so in debt to us, we did what we had to. Thankyou for everything!" and with a bow and a smile Wendy and the rest made their way on to the street.

"Wait!" Derek called

They turned around with curious faces.

"Please, if you are not willing to accept our favour, than please, take this payment, It's the least we can do."

"No we-"

"No, no, no please you need to take it. " Derek insisted. He handed them a suitcase and regretfully Wendy took it, to her surprise it was heavy and the weight almost forced herself to fall.

"Whoah! how much is in this?"

"Not much, really, only 100,000,000 J" Derek said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

The heads of Romeo and Azami seemed to have exploded. Wendy was still looking at Derek with a blank face, hoping that he would say it was a practical joke. Carla was on the face down on the floor twitching every few seconds or so.

"Well, we hope that we didn't bother you too much. Goodbye!" They said and they walked off.

"B-bye..."

.

.

.

"Maybe we should get home as fast we could"

"Yeah, well at least we don't have to worry about rent"

"Yeah..."

And they awkwardly walked to the train station and made their way home in silence. Once they were back at Wendy's apartment, they opened the suitcase and eyes became the size of plates. The suitcase was literally full to the brim with money.

"Well, lets split it and pay off our rents. Umm then give the rest to the guild for funding?"

"Y-yeah." They took what they needed, payed off rent for the rest of the year and made their way to guild.

"Look act normal and walk straight to the Master's office."

"Good idea, no matter how many people stare or ask just smile, nod and keep going."

So they did what they had to, but there were so many people asking about the trip.

"Romeo can we just walk a tad bit faster?"

He nodded and they all walked as fast as they could straight to the master's office.

"Master, we have a gift for you, well for the guild."

"Ooh a gift, well lets take a look!"

They opened the suitcase showing all the money.

"We took enough for our rent for the year and about a thousand for spending money but we still have plenty left. Too much for us too keep."

Master's eyes became very wide and greedy looking.

"Master for the guild not you"

With a sigh and tearing eyes he pouted. " Fine" he grumbled. But then he put on a genuine smile. " You kids are really generous you know that."

The day went on normally for the small group. Well most of them.

"Carla~"

"She-demon! I mean Mira-san! Um how do you do?"

Mira's eyes became evil and cold. With a sweet voice she said" I'm getting impatient Carla. I want some movement!"

"Soon, I promise soon."

* * *

Ooh Carla's got a secret! Meh, It's probably pretty obvious what the secret is.

Hehehe.

Anyways \(-0-)/ i'll try and finish the next chapter!


	8. Just a Little Stuck

Not much RoWen here. There's a little bit of HappyxCarla in there.

* * *

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Except a white flying exceed and a she-demon were missing.

"Mira-san, I have news._ Bad news_"

* * *

"Romeo. Carla has been avoiding Mira lately. Now they're both gone. Where are they? I mean I don't want to intrude on them or anything but you know. I worry." Wendy said.

Romeo patted Wendy's shoulder reassuringly and smiled. "I'm sure they're fine"

"I AM VICTORIOUS!" a voice yelled. Everyone turned to see Happy grinning like mad as he spoke to Natsu. Most people turned back once they realized it was Happy they turned back, but Wendy walked over to see what Happy was talking about.

"What did you do Happy?" Wendy asked.

"Oh? Wendy? You didn't know? Carla accepted my fish for the FIRST TIME!"

Wendy's eyes widened. Carla hated fish.

"This means one more step to getting an egg!"

Wendy sweat dropped. "You want to get your … egg?"

"Hai and then when it hatches I will be PAPA HAPPY! AYE SIR!"

Lucy looked at Happy with a bit of confusion. Wendy didn't blame her. Happy? Being a responsible Papa?

"Happy do you know how to get an egg?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I do! It falls out of a tree like I fell out and landed on Natsu!" Happy answered proud of his knowledge.

"Good job happy you really are smart!" Natsu complimented.

"Um Happy, even I know that's wrong. Why don't we have a walk. I need to talk with you about how eggs are really made for you exceeds." Lucy said as she walked out of the guild. Hapy followed, looking a little scared to be alone with Lucy.

"Poor happy, he's finally learning about _it_" Wendy sympathized.

"What's it?" Natsu asked.

"Go and follow Lucy and happy and maybe you'll learn too Natsu-nii!" Wendy said as happily as she possibly could.

"Hai~" And Natsu was gone too.

Wendy sighed. She really was worried for Carla thoug. Maybe Carla is going mad? Nah.

"Romeo! Let's find Carla!" Wendy called from her seat as she turned only to see Romeo beet red. "Romeo are you okay?" Wendy asked.

"Well, um, no, I mean, yeah let's just go find Carla" Romeo stumbled. Little did Wendy know that Macao just talked with Romeo saying that he wanted grandkids.

"Y-yeah"

The morning was full of surprises for some guild members that day (i.e Happy, Carla, Romeo, Natsu).

* * *

"Mira-san! It's terrible! My head isn't thinking straight! I even accepted a fish from Happy!"

"Aaw Carla! Finally you and Happy are together! I knew this day was coming!"

"Er, n-no, my situation is second to Wendy's!"

"Aaw come on Carla have some fun with him!" Mira cooed.

"NO! Mira-san please, what might happen can ruin everything! I saw them in REAL LIFE I-"

But Carla's pleading was not doing anything to stop Mira's happy mood. Mira was already laughing happily as she strode out the door of the small room.

"Carla loosen up! Nothing is going to happen!"

Carla clenched her fist. "I knew I shouldn't of told Mira"

"But then again she would have interrogated you to no end" A girl's voice commented.

"You're right" Carla answered to the strange voice. Until she noticed the voice was not familiar. She froze and turned slowly only to see a smiling Wendy. Only, Wendy had clothing that made her look like a rebellious school girl with her short black and grey tartan skirt with chains hanging from her black belt. She had a white blouse that was half tucked out and a black blazer. Her hair was also tied in a ponytail and was the same colour as Romeo's hair.

"Am I glad to see you! Where the heck are we?" The girl asked.

A boy then stepped from behind her. He was the carbon copy of Romeo. He even wore what Romeo usually wore around that age.Only difference was his hair was more of Wendy's hair colour.

"Carla this weird thing sucked us to this place and we have no idea where we are!" the boy spoke.

Carla's eyes widened. Not because she saw these two thirteen year olds, but because on the boy's head was a small little kitten that was looking at Carla. The kitten had large eyes like Happy's and her tail had a blue tip. The rest of it's fur was as white as snow. It wore a bow in its left wear and had a yellow dress so Carla assumed it was a girl.

"Carla why are you looking at Kami like you're seeing a ghost?" The girl asked.

"Um, well how should I say this to you er 'kids' " Carla started as she cleared her throat. "You may have somehow travelled back in time for no apparent reason."

"That's not true I mean we just walked outside the house and we ended up in the middle of nowhere! We've been walking for days!" the girl said.

"Why don't I prove it to you. Who are you're parents?"

"Duh! Romeo Conbolt and Wendy Conbolt" The girl rolled her eyes. Carla figured she had a slight attitude when stressed. (Much like her mother when she's tired).

"Well, you are in a time when you're mother isn't really a Conbolt yet. She's still a Marvell"

" I don't believe it!" The boy said.

"Let me prove it to you. Just don't draw any attention."

Carla opened the door just a crack to reveal the talking guild mates. The children's eyes widened to see everyone they knew so young! Especially their parents.

"Woah! Mum was really pretty!" The girl said.

"And Dad was still a pushover to Mum's little sleepy problem" The boy added.

" You're Mother never used to have that problem. It just slowly happened over the years." Carla sighed. She closed the door.

"I guess we haven't introduced ourselves yet." The boy began. "I'm Jacob"

"And I'm Naomi. We're kind of twins if you can tell."

"And I'm Kami. You're future daughter!" Kami jumped off of Jacob's head and flew to Carla's side and smiled sweetly with a cheeky grin.

"It must be pretty overwhelming to see your daughter aye? Carla?" Jacob asked as he looked to a surprised Carla.

"It's a-okay Mummy! We'll be best friends just like in the future! I bet Daddy will be so happy to see me!" Kami squealed.

"Um, Kami, we can't see 'Daddy' and you two can't see you're parents. There's only two people who know about you guys. That's me and Mira-san. I knew about you're coming from before and Mira somehow got it out of me. You need to go back, otherwise the future may change"

Their faces fell. After days of walking and just making it by through all the towns that they've been to they had more work to do.

"First I'll get Mira then she'll help us get out of here with maybe something to help us get you two back."

"Hai" they sulked as they followed Carla. As Carla opened the door, she mouthed for them to keep low profile. Sadly for her, she forgot about one small problem.

…

"Ne, Luce, do you smell something … weird?"

"Natsu, we just got back and already I have to remind you. I'm not a dragon slayer." Lucy asked in an irritated fashion. Natsu shuddered about the information he just learned.

Natsu brushed it off and looked to Gajeel. He had the same look. they looked to Wendy and Romeo and narrowed their eyes. Natsu may have been a little dense about 'new life'. But as dragons, some things are told with no explanation. Like if another person was pregnant.

Wendy was talking to Romeo as Natsu and Gajeel had a dark look on their eyes as they walked up to Romeo. Gajeel moved first as he slammed his hand on the table.

"SHE'S PREGNANT!" He yelled. The guild hushed and looked to the commotion. Wendy's eyes widened and Natsu was glaring.

"I thought I could trust you" Natsu growled. He was angry all right. He and Gajeel were completley overtaken by their 'dragon-sibling' issues.

"What? No! That can't of- what? Wendy?"

"I don't know what they're talking about. Wendy said as she stood up. She walked to Natsu and Gajeel."I'm not pregnant! I promise!" She said with pleading eyes.

"What are you talking about? I can smell that scent! I know when there is 'new life' and even Natsu knows when you've been marked and he just learned where babies came from today!" Gajeel said.

"But its impossible, it can't of. It- NO"

"Then explain that smell." Natsu said still somewhat glaring at a shaken Romeo.

"Smell harder, its not me"

They smelt the air and realised, the smell wasn't coming from Wendy. They were a little taken aback.

"Sorry for worrying you Wendy. We must of... just thought...it" They mumbled as they shuffled to the bar do sulk in embarrassment. The guild was back too normal. Except now Lucy and Levy were there with poor Wendy who was still under twenty and being asked very...peculiar questions.

"So what was that about?" Lucy asked

"I don't know. They thought I got marked, meaning pregnant or something..." Wendy said shyly.

"Marked aye?"Lucy said deviously as she rubbed her chin.

"But I can't have been because I- never mind."

"Eh tell us!" Levy insisted

"Im still a …."

"A wha?" Lucy asked

Wendy whispered "I'm still a virgin"

"Well you have absolutely nothing to worry about!" said Levy. But Lucy had something else to say "Eh? you're so innocent? Seriously you must be joking!"

Levy and Wendy glared at Lucy for making such an inappropriate remark.

"Uh guys?" The girls stared across the table to see Romeo just sitting there akwardly, who as much as he tried to ignore it, heard every single word.

"Gomen~ We'll go somewhere private" Lucy said and she dragged Levy and an extremley red Wendy into another closet to continue their little 'talk'

It was around this time Macao walked depressed next to Romeo. "Hey are you okay Dad? You reek of alcohol" Romeo said being a little worried for his dad.

"That damn Gajeel got my *hic* hopes up. I thought I'd be Grandpa already!" Macao said as he leaned on his son's shoulder. "Hurry up would ya boy? I don't care if she's married or not, I just want grandkids!"

"Don't be selfish" Romeo said "one step at a time geez". A light blush began to show on Romeo's cheeks as he stood up and walked to the other side of the guild. Only to run accidentally into the worst person to see at the moment.

"Hello Romeo. We have a lot to talk about. Don't we?" Romeo looked up to see a looming figure of the one and only

"H-hey Erza-san... Nice day isn't it"

"It sure is."

And now Romeo was being 'spoken' to by an enraged Erza about 'the right way' and 'being a gentlemen' all the while of being 'punished'

Where were all the Fetheri? Well, all the while Azami hyperventilated and fainted from the'news' Chika panicked, got a bucket of water and threw it at Azami, only she closed her eyes whilst doing so and hit Miku, who started to chase Chika, but accidentally stepped on Azami on the floor which woke her up, making Miku trip taking Chika's arm for balance, but by doing so only brought Chika down too. To sum it up, they were tangled.

…

"Carla this is no fun at all" Naomi whined.

"Shush they might hear you! Now which one of you has dragon slayer magic?" Carla said as they continued crawling under the inner bar table.

"Me I do the same as Natsu-san! why?" Jacob asked.

"Just a little curious to see if dragon slayer magic runs through blood. Obviously it is mixed between your mother and father"

"Mum says we may or may not have been dragon slayers. She said anyone could be born into it." Sulked Naomi. "I can do some wind magic, but it isn't as awesome as Mum's"

"Get over it sis, you just wish you were as strong as -" But Jacob shut up as soon as he saw the bottom of a red dress." I think I found Mira"

They turned around and just stared as Carla crawled to the hem of the dress and tugged at it. Mira looked down and smiled with slight confusion as she saw a scowling Carla that was signaling to come down.

Mira bent down" Carla what's the matter no-" Mira stopped mid sentence seeing the two waving kids and an exceed kitten.

"Oh my goodness" Was all she said as she rose a little above the bar only to bend down again and smile sweetly. "I'll be just a minute" She said as she stood on the bar.

"It looks like we ran out of beer and food guys!" Mira announced in a loud voice. Everyone (including those in the closets) groaned and walked out the guild looking for other bars to get drunk, and talk over food.

"Well that takes care of that" She said as she looked under the table and motioned them to come out.

"Woah... the guild is so empty. So fast" Jacob coughed.

"MIRA WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Boomed an angry Makarov. But all Mira did was pick up Naomi with one hand and showed Master the confused teen.

"Hey put me down what are you doing? Mira! PUT ME DOWN!" Naomi wriggled and shouted and screamed, but to no avail. She was just ignored.

"Ohoho look what we have here! How did you get here? "

"The hell should I know" mumbled Naomi, only to be flicked by Mira. "Be polite, I can't believe it. I fantasise about the children of Fairy Tail everyday and two of the many nicest people of Fairy Tail has a daughter that doesn't even know her own manners you should be ashamed!"

Naomi scoffed as Mira put her down. Jacob just looked to Naomi shaking his head.

"You baka." Was all he said as the small exceed jumped off Jacob to sit on Master's shoulder and gave him a hug.

"Ojii-san! Ojii-san! I missed you some much we've been lost forever and ever and I was so scared."

"There, there." Was all Makarov said as he ruffled Kami's hair a bit. "What's your name child, I'm afraid I haven't met you yet."

"I'm Kami! It's good to see you standing up all strong and not cooped up in a wheelchair!"

"A WHEELCHAIR! ME? Haha looks like age does get to me huh?"

"Aye!"

"Carla! You have a good kid, I mean kitten, I mean exceed. Er whatever its called!" Master was immediately best friends with the little exceed, which was making Carla feel a little worse on the inside. She liked Happy for a long time but, she always rejected him. Why did she do that?

"Hey, Carla you don't need to think that hard about this you know. We just need to find a way to get us back into our own time period."

"Yeah, you're right Jacob."

At this Kami fled back down to Carla and gave her a hug. "Mummy don't worry too much. You need to smile more!" Kami said as she gave her mother a hug. Carla began to tear up.

"Okay. I'll smile more. Just for you." She sniffed. The looked at each other and smiled. Mother and Daughter were now on equal terms.

It was around this moment that the doors flung open and a flying little exceed came in. "MIRA-SAN! Is the food ready ye-" Happy stopped midair and stared at a teary Carla and a smaller exceed. Completley missing the other two kids standing right there.

"Carla. You *sniff*. You had an *sniff* egg? And you didn't tell me?" Happy said. He began to sink in the air. His eyes were pouring out tears that he was trying to hold back. " But you took my fish today. All this time you had an egg and it already hatched?"

Happy was heartbroken. His wings soon disappeared and he turned to exit the guild. Carla was shaking. Not only was she embarrassed. But she had an urge to follow him. To tell him the truth right then and there. But she had a job to do. Roght now she had to get the kids back into their own time period.

"Master, lets hurry to the library." Carla said sadly. Soon she began to tear up and her voice was beginning to shake. "I have to get these kids back" She started to wipe her face. "Otherwise, if anyone else finds out about them." Her sobbing began to strengthen, "Wendy and Romeo's future will be ruined. Come on" Carla began to fly up the stairs. They all followed her to the library in silence."

"Mummy, don't be sad. When we get back, promise me that you'll tell Daddy what the truth is." Kami said. Kami put her paw on Carla's shoulder, but it literally went right through her. Kami stopped completely. She looked to her hand and saw that it was beginning to fade. "Mummy! Mummy my hand its, its, I can't see it!"

Carla stopped sulking and flew straight to Kami. She tried touching the little exceed but nothing. Carla felt nothing.

"What's going on?" Carla fretted.

"I think I know." Master said. "Happy thinks you had an egg that was not his. So his sadness is clouding his thoughts about you. At the moment he is losing faith that one day you will be together. Meaning if he stops any chances of you two having an egg, it means there will be no Kami"

Carla's eyes widened. If she sends them back now then Kami won't ever exist. If she doesn't then there's a higher probability that the other guild members will see Naomi and Jacob.

Carla was stuck between decisions. Risk Wendy's future? the girl she practically raised . The girl that she committed to her whole life. Or her daughter's life? The exceed that she may never see and love.

* * *

Okay I really am terrible with deadlines aren't I?

Oopsies.

Anyways... I know I get _really really_ confused when it comes to OCs so I thought I'd add this to remind you guys about Who's who and stuff in the story.

Oh and being the stupid person I am, I put this story as K+ so I changed it to T just in case. :/

(P.S) There may be some changes and appearances in the descriptions. Yeah, just you know replace the old descriptions with the new ones ^^

Naomi-look like a rebellious school girl with her short black and grey tartan skirt with chains hanging from her black belt. She had a white blouse that was out and a black blazer. Her hair was also tied in a ponytail and was the same colour as Romeo's hair.

Jacob-He was the carbon copy of Romeo. He even wore what Romeo usually wore around that age .Only difference was his hair was more of Wendy's hair colour.

Kami- Think Happy but switched colours. Blue tipped tail, blue tummy and blu tippe ears and paws. Big eyes like happy. Pink bow. Yellow dress with pink sash around the middle.

Azami- White dress, large pleats from her waist down for the skirt of her dress. Black , long plaited hair on the eyes. Very quirky, despite her beauty, outgoing.

(Romeo/Wendy)

Chika- short white dress up to her knees, ruffled style from hip down, black wavy hair, misty, fog swirling eyes. Quiet, but speaks bluntly and a little stupid.

(Natsu/Lucy)

Miku-wears white blouse and greyish dress shorts, is very hyper, smiley. Pretty, blonde wavy hair in a ponytail. Scolds Gajeel for not asking Levy out more often.

(Gajeel/Levy)


	9. The Truth

The tension was high as Carla thought rapidly about different outcomes.

"Mummy, I don't want to die, Mummy please, Daddy is feeling sad" sniffed Kami. "I don't want Daddy to cry!"

Carla's head snapped at the last word. A picture of Happy crying alone in a park on a rock flashed into her head. She flew as fast as she could out of the guild and went straight to Sakura Park. No Happy. She went into the forest and searched every bit of it until she finally found him at the edge of a cliff.

"Happy..."

Said exceed turned his head. "Carla. Who's the Papa? Carla..."

"Happy, you don't understand, it's not hat it seems. Something, unusual happened."

Happy sniffed, a little hope was regaining. "Really?"

"Carla, Kami is from the future."

Happy wiped his face as Carla continued to explain. " You see, Happy, Kami is …"

"Carla I can't hear you. You went all weird and quiet at the end"

"She is our child Happy. We have a daughter!" Carla said with a large smile.

Happy was frozen. "So I'm a P-papa?"

"Hai."

"Wait a minute doesn't that mean" Happy began but Carla flew back quickly too hide embarrassment and to hurry up and get Jacob, Naomi and Kami get back to their time zone. Only to run into

"Ah! Carla! We were about to go back to the guild! It's a nice day so why don't you walk with us?" Wendy asked.

"Ah sorry Wendy, etto I have to HELP MIRA yes that's it so I will see you later. "

"… Okay then?" Wendy said as Carla flew out of sight to the guild. "That was weird." Romeo said.

"Yeah I know Carla never denies a walk with me. Come on let's go and catch up with her. Something is definitely fishy." Wendy ran and Romeo followed.

They got to the guild, only to find the doors locked. "What? The door doesn't even have a lock!" Romeo said as he tried moving the door open. Wendy had a pout on her face. What's wrong with Carla? She looked pretty worried to me! Wendy thought, until she sniffed the air. That smell. It's like the smell of Romeo, but a little similar to hers as well. She smelled herself but it wasn't her. It was inside.

…

"So you sure this will work?" Naomi questioned as she ,her brother and Kami walked into the middle of a magic circle.

"Shut up would'ya and step in! You are pretty rude to be the daughter of the Wendy and Romeo I knew."

"Well don't you remember Dad before he was with Mum?"

"I sure do brat, but at least he had some manners now concentrate on the date you left your home." Makarov said.

The door started to rattle.

"Hurry quick before anyone sees you three!" Carla urged.

"Okay! Okay! I'll listen sheesh, all we ever did is work since we got here."

Makarov eyes softened. Their words were true. They were lost, and found a refuge, and were still moving and working when they got here. "Hey, you kids, just, have a nap when you get home." Makarov said "And have fun, get crazy when you wake up." He smiled. They smiled back in thanks. When the doors were suddenly burst open by Wendy and Romeo as the magic circle began to glow.

"What the?" Romeo began.

"Dad? Mum?" Naomi said, only to cover mouth once she figured out what she just did.

MAkarov just smiled and waved to Kami.

"Ojii-san we'll see you soon!" Kami waved goodbye as they disappeared back in front of their house. Where they started.

"Wh-wh-what was that? Mum? What was I, I mean she, I mean, gahh who was that?" Wendy stuttered, being a little confused.

"Woah..." Was all Romeo could say.

"Umm that was someone you'll meet soon enough!" Mira answered until Happy came flying in.

"Carla! Where's that kixceed!?"

"What's a kixceed?" Wendy asked, completely confused.

"Aye! I don't know what a baby exceed is called properly, but a baby cat is called a kitten! So I put kitten and exceed together and I ended up with kixceed!"

"And why are you looking for a kixceed "

"Carla and I have one in the future that came into this time zone! I want to give her this!" Happy held up a pretty pink bow. The same one that Kami wore when she got to this time zone.

Carla smiled. "Happy, she went back. Maybe you can give that to her in the future"

Happy's ears drooped. It took him a long time to find the pretty pink bow. So he took of his green bag and emptied it out. Once all the fish was out he washed and dried the little bag and carefully put the bow inside. He tied it back an gave a thumbs up. "Now I won't ever lose or forget the bow to give my kixceed!"

"Kami"

Happy looked to Carla.

"Her name is Kami."

Happy smiled as well. "Aye!"

"Well, that explains everything." Cana said from the corner of the guild.

"Eh? Cana when were you- How long were you" Mira began.

"I came here behind Romeo and Wendy. Those were cute kids that you guys have. Heh. Those kids are almost the carbon copy of you two."

"You don't say" Romeo said sarcastically. He was now just sitting on the table trying to calm down. It's not everyday you take a glimpse from the future. No wonder Carla was always in a bad mood.

It was around that time that the rest of the guild started to slowly come back. If anything, they were bored. Almost every bar kicked them out because of rowdiness. So they literally had nothing to do but come back starving.

"Minna! We have food stock again!" Mira announced. The guild cheered happily.

"Thank Mavis! I'm starving!"

"It's a miracle!"

The Guild was back in its usual state. Except, Wendy and Romeo who were off in their own worlds. To see two kids from the future was a little bit of a shock to them. (Who wouldn't be?). They never thought about what would happen in the future. They just did whatever they wanted at the time when it felt right. Soon they'll end up with the dragon mark. But what happens then? The dragon history and such a was really complicated. Even the Fetheri are a little confused at times.

"Hey you two. Whats up?" Azami asked. Her red eyes now soft and full of worry.

"Well... nevermind." Romeo said. He decided he'l just keep quiet. As usual.

"Come on you two! We have our food back!"

"It's just...nothing" Wendy said. She dropped her head onto the tale with a thud. Romeo did the same. Their heads were working to hard. The future isn't an easy task to think about.

"Hmm." Azami left. For the past how many year, nothing romantic or fluffy has ever happenned between the two. They had some sort of bumps. They had some moments. But nothing ever made Azami actually feel she did something for them.

"Gahh! That's it I'm meddling! I'll do anything! I'll get Miku, Chika and even Mira to help! I'm getting bored!" She spoke to herself. She walked up to the table and pulled Miku and Chika by their collars. SHe thrw them into the closet. She lifted Mira and put her over her small shoulder.

"Huh?" Mira asked, she didn't move. She was kind of... enjoying being carried?

"We have work to do." Azami said bluntly.

"Oh uhh okay then." Mira smiled as she waved to some staring members.

She threw Mira into the closet and slammed the door angrily. She sat down on the dusty floor cross legged. She looked at them with frustration.

"I don't know if you've noticed anything but nothing. ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING! Has happened to Wendy or Romeo in like the past what five to six years? I've already lost count!"

"But they like each other right?" Chika asked, her head cocked to the side.

Miku slapped the back of Chika's head. "Baka! Of course they do!"

"Oh" Chika said. She sat down on one of the crates and tapping her chin in deep thought.

"Mavis you are stupid" Miku said shaking her head. She turned to Azami. "Well nothing happens a lot between Gajeel and Levy, so we should be al good! it must be a normal thing!"

"Hello! Miku! They live together! You're not allowed to go to their house a lot of the time! What do you think they're doing at the least!"

"Oh..." Miku blushed at the thought. Bad Miku stop thinking! She shook her head.

"What do they do?" Chika asked. Azami sweat dropped. This girl was a little stupid. But she didn't think it was this bad.

"Oh that's adorable, but what am I here for?" Mira asked.

"Mira I need your help. you are the Master of Meddling! You triggered them into a mission one time. And looked what happened! I'm here!"

"Oh yeah!" Mira said "Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I need a place to make one of my potions. Maybe I could make something. I did this one time on their first mission together. I almost got killed but it was pretty funny!"

"Oh? what happenned?"

"Oh nothing! Romeo just got really cute and clingy and Wendy freaked out a bit."

"How cute and clingy?" Miku asked.

"Oh that's right I never told you the story! I gave him this potion that I tested on him. It was really funny. He was only what thirteen or something at the time. He hugged Wendy who was totally surprised and he was all like 'Weny-chan~ I love you' or something like that! Ah memories!"

Miku cracked up. Romeo was clingy as he already is. So thinking of him being even more clingy was funny.

"Guys I think I have an idea!" Chika chimed in.

"That's nice! Keep it so you have it when you can help!" Miku said as she patted Chika on the head.

"Hai!" Chika said.

Azami shook her head as she threw Miku over shoulder.

"Damn it Azami! That hurt! You're stronger than you think you know that?"

"Whatever! What was your idea Chika?"

"Get Romeo jealous ! Then put the potion on him so that he gets even more protective!" Laughed Chika.

"You know that's a pretty good idea! Mira?"

"I think I can arrange some men for Wendy. She has blossomed to be quite a look at!"

It's true. It was pretty obvious that Wendy was no longer the scared little girl that hid with Lucy that no one could see. She was now a beautiful (not to mention curvaceous) , powerful mage that can stand strong at the front lines and heal anyone.

She was asked several times the 'are you free tonight?' question by heaps of guys. Her answer was always no. But Mira had an idea that would be better than getting straight to that question.

"I think I know someone that might be able to 'help'"She said as she winked and walked out.

"Azami, are you sure this is going to be okay?"

"Yeah, it should work. I'll stop anything if it gets too out of hand" Azami said.

Miku put her hand on Azami's shoulder. "You really think they need something to happen?"

Azami looked to Miku. "She's so innocent and he's so obedient. I mean, she always was shy, but Romeo was more rebellious, always getting into trouble. So what's going to happen if he went back to his old self? I think I have the perfect potion for him. You guys, can you just you know, watch those two." Azami smiled and walked out to the bar. She began her work.

"Well, lets start babysitting" Miku said as she skipped out of the closet. Chika followed her out.

…

"Let's see, past records, past records, past records AH! Her we are! The one when from while we just got back from Tenrou."

Mira looked for the ball mission. The one where Natsu and Lucy had to dance. Mira shook her head from all the memories. Come on Mira stay on task

When she found it she contacted the man who owned the Castle.

"Hello sir I'm Mira from Fairy Tail! I wanted to see if there were any young children invited tothat ball you held a few years back."

"Ah yes I think,er I can't remember his name. I remember he was very much a good lad. His parents are currently looking for a suitor for him, but he absolutley has had his heart set on this young girl he's been speaking about for six years now! He always speaks of a powerful, sky mage that stole his heart awa-"

Mira slammed the phone. That was way too much drama to handle. She just needed an act not an actual jealous man. Hmm. Two words came into mind.

Blue Pegasus.

She smiled and called Master Bob.

"Hello? This is Mira from Fairy Tail. I need a good looking man that is a very good actor. It's concerns Wendy Marvell and Romeo Conbolt."

"Oh Mira-san! I have many good looking men oho! And they are excellent actors. How about Eve? he's very good an actor! Don't worry about familiarisation! We'll get Eve to change his complete appearance and scent! (eh Master Bob who are you talking to?) Oh look Eve is here right now! Eve! I have a mission for you! Make sure you dye your hair and change your scent! Your personality might need to be altered as well. Also think of an alias! *crash* (eh seriously? But wha what about-) Well Mira I'll send him over to you tomorrow morning at 5am Bye Bye!"

Mira smiled and put the phone down. All in a day's hard work. Tomorrow will be a very busy day indeed.

The next day Mira walked to the guild while the streets were still dark. She waited outside the guild door and saw a figure. She squinted and sayw that it was her 'actor'.

"You're here just on time Eve-kun!" Mira greeted.

Eve looked very much annoyed that his hair was now black and was a little uncomfortable wearing brown contacts. He looked completely unnatural. He wore his usual attire, only changing his shirt to a darker brown.

"Uhh, you look um interesting"

"Arigatou" Eve said. He may have been a womanizer, but just couldn't stand how uncomfortable the contacts were. He fidgeted a bit.

"Uh, you can take those contacts off. Maybe you'll feel a lot better."

Eve turned around and did so. He threw the contacts behind his back and looked to Mira.

"That feels much better thank you Mira!" Eve said. He kneeled " how can I thank you"

Mira giggled. "Stop fooling around you have work. What's you alias?"

"oh um.. It's .. uhh"

"You don't have one do you?"

"My deepest apologies Mira-san!"

"How about Quinton?"

"That's a perfect name!"

"Excellent! The guild opens at six so come in and I'll tell you the plan. Azami should still be inside." Mira walked in the guild doors. 'Quinton' followed obediently.

"Azami! Azami! Are you still in here?" Mira asked as she turned on the lights.

"Mira-san may I ask, who is Azami?"

"Oh that's right you never met her before! Well she doesn't go to the Grand Magic games, so you haven't met her yet. She, Chika and Miku are always off on a mission. Speaking of Chika and Miku, they should be here soon."

"Chika? Miku?"

"Oh they're nice, don't worry, they try their best not to kill anyone that gets them angry. Think of them as the non flirtatious, extremely deadly, Trimens."

"Ok, sure. What's their group name?"

"The F- ah I can't tell you. Guild secret" Mira said as she put a finger to her lips.

Eve nodded. The kitchen door opened and Azami walked out. Eve's eyes widened.

"That's Azami?"

"Hai! She's beautiful, no?"

"Amazing..."

"Mira! I finished the potion! It's done! This'll make Romeo back to the badass he used to be"

"That's nice, as long as you keep it to a minimum. He was a real trouble maker when he was a kid. Anyways this is our actor from Blue Pegasus. His name is Eve. He already knew Wendy, but was the only one available so his hair had to be dyed and he had to change his scent."

"Eh?" Azami wanted everything in her plan to be perfect so she went to take a closer look at this Eve.

"What's your alias?" She asked.

"Quinton.. Y-you must be Azami-chan. Please, just call me Eve when we're not around Wendy."

"Hai" Azami smiled sweetly at Eve, who blushed a little. he's never seen someone so beautiful. Is this girl even human. Eve snapped out of it. On a mission. On a mission. He repeated to himself. He woke up from his daze, only to be face to face with Azami.

"Hmm..." Azami thought as she looked closer at his face. Then at his hair. The she walked around him."Excuse me for a second" Azami said as she took a pair of scissors and cut a small inconspicuous area of his hair.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?" Eve said as he looked straight into her dark red eyes that pierced his soul. He stepped back a bit.

"I do what I have to" Azami said as she smiled at the lock of hair. The black lock of hair soon returned to its original colour with some sort of incantation that Azami muttered. "hmm your hair used to be blonde? Well, she won't notice you a bit if you changed your eye colour."

"What no! I am not putting on contacts! Brown does not suit me!"

"Who said I'd use brown? That's stupid! Your eyes are black in colour. Changing it to brown makes little difference. Hmm Ice blue would look better." Azami muttered something and Eve's eye colour changed.

"You can't make me wear contacts! it's like the worst feeling I've ever felt! Its just so annoying!"

"Hey would you shut up? I changed your eye colour already!" Azami said as she yawned."mm remind me never to do an all nighter on a potion" She said as she sat down on the bar stool.

A knock was heard at the guild door. Mira walked to the door and saw a smiling Miku and Chika right behind her.

"Ah come in! I have to introduce you to Eve! I mean Quinton!"

The girls walked in and saw Azami half asleep, leaning on the bar table and Eve/Quinton standing in the middle of the guild hall staring at the girls.

"Are you three related somehow?"

The girls looked to each other. "Nope" They all said at the same time.

"Chika! Miku! Any progress?"

"No, nothing. He dropped her off, quick goodbye kiss and that's pretty much it!"

"Gah! Come on! Eve!"

"Hai!"

"I'll be with Wendy and Romeo at the Market! Try not to flirt with Wendy, just become a friend!This will be a long process, but we need Romeo jealous then we need you to slowly add spice to the friendship. You know like hug her at sight, putting your arm around her casually. When you se Romeo look a little annoyed then you smirk at him! Got it?"

"But I didn't know I had to interfere with the relationship!" Eve said.

"Oh please we are helping them. When you see him annoyed you tell me. I give him the potion and you battle. Your gonna get hurt, maybe lose a few limbs. I might even help him beat you up a little. Don't worry I'm not allowed to kill you for Wendy's sake."

"That's it I'm out!" Eve turned to the door only to be stopped by claws. When he turned and saw a demon he took maybe a little shock (who wouldn't).

"Leaving so soon Quinton" Mira cooed.

"No ma'am"

"Good!" Mira said as she turned to her original form.

"we'll start around Ten. Make sure you give me a report every single day of your mission. This may take a few days but just keep in mind the reward."

"what reward?" Eve asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just 10 000,000 J" Azami said as she opened a suitcase full of money.

"Where did you get this money from?" Eve said as he eyed the suitcase.

"I got it from a...debt, yeah, call it a debt"

"From?"

"From a mayor that was very grateful that he is alive."

"S-sure..."

"Okay get in the streets. Remember. You. Are. QUINTON!" Azami said as she slapped his back.

Eve did so as the girls went to the bar.

"Okay so, Mira watch this potion for me. Chika, you stay here with the viewing lacrima. Watch everything when they are together. Miku, you stay with Eve. Make sure he remembers that he's Quinton. When you sight us, run back to the guild and join Chika."

"Hai~" They all said as they went to their assigned positions.

Mira took the potion and put it in her dress pocket. Chika took the tiny viewing lacrima. Azami went to go and barge into Wendy's room. Miku went to find Eve.

( A.N I call Eve,Eve unless it's Wendy or Romeo's perspective. e.g Wendy ran to Quinton. Azami ran to Eve. Get it?)

..

"WENDY!" Azami screamed as she opened the door.

"What the hell Azami it's only seven!" Wendy said as she put the covers over her face.

"Oh I thought you two have been down lately for some unknown reason so I'm gonna make some waffles"

"What in the world is going on in here?" Carla said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hungry Carla? I'm making some delicious golden waffles for you, Wendy and Romeo!"

"How do you know Romeo is coming here?"

"Oh he'll be here, trust me, he's never late. I'm your damn Fetheri. Don't you think I would understand the tendencies of you two? Every morning you wake up all grumpy and make breakfast. At that time its about seven forty two. It takes you that long because you have an inside debate on wether you should get up or go back to sleep. As soon as you open your cupboard Romeo enters the building. By the time you put your cereal in the bowl he knocks on the door at exactly eight o'clock sharp"

"Oh, yeah I forgot, you are the level under Juvia at stalking."

Azami began grabbing all the ingredients and began heating up the waffle maker. She put the flour, butter, egg and everything else on the bench top and went to the door.

She opened it to see a Romeo with his fist about to knock on the door.

"What are you gonna punch me or are you gonna come in?"

Romeo ignored Azami and went straight to Wendy's bed.

"Hey, why are you oversleeping?" He said as he sat down on the edge.

"Mmm if you are blind and have no sense of smell, I guess I sould tell you that Azami is making breakfast" Wendy said as she sat up. Her hair now was wavy and a few strands of her hair was in her face. Romeo blushed a little at the sight. The morning sun was touching her face as she rubbed her eye. Her large, loose navy blue shirt was falling off her shoulder.

"Wendy. You know, you're really cute." He said. Wendy looked at him with the same eyes of surprise six years ago. They inched closer and closer together until.

*SMACK*

Romeo fell backwards as Carla held her biggest broom. Azami was really trying hard to not strangle the white exceed.

Wendy blushed and went to the bathroom. The exceed and Fetheri ignored the passed out fire mage.

"Carla why did you do that? Nothing like that has happened in months!"

"Sorry, I know but, motherly instincts came in." Carla said.

"Save that for when you get an egg Carla."

"What? How do you know about Kami?" Carla said pointing a finger at Azami.

Azami turned around with a raised brow. "I was making a joke Carla. Are you... YOU HAVE AN EGG!" Azami said as she pointed a whisk at Carla.

"Uh, technically not yet. Look ignore what I said. Nothing has happened between Wendy and Romeo for ages. We need something to happen"

"don't worry Carla, I have something up my sleeve. Though I gotta say, you surprised me, I thought you were against Romeo and Wendy. "

"I've hoped for them to get married since I saw Romeo. But he became a sort of disappointment when he was influenced by Wendy. I wanted Wendy to be more like rebellious Romeo. Not grumpy in the morning, shy during the rest Wendy. But, you gotta live life"

"Carla, I have a plan that will answer your wishes."

Carla sighed. "At this point, I'm desperate"

Romeo began to stir and the girls continued to do cook and sit.

When the waffles were drizzled with golden syrup and were topped with strawberries, Wendy came out of the shower and Romeo was completely conscious, they began to eat the perfectly golden waffles.

…

It was still dark and Miku was having trouble seeing the market.

A shadowy figure came into sight. Miku thought it was Eve so she walked over to him. Instead she saw an alcoholic man with a cigarette in his mouth. At the sight of Miku, he spat out his cigarette and smiled.

"Hey, that's a pretty face you've got."

Miku shuddered. THe man came closer but she (literally) threw him into the water.

"Dammit that was the second one this week. If I keep on doing this my smile is going to get ruined."

She fixed the elastic on her waist. Though the jumpsuit was easy to put on, the elastic inside was really annoying. She considered a belt but really wasn't bothered.

She continued walking and found someone sitting at a table. She walked from behind the man, careful in case it was some crazy dude. Again.

When she heard Eve's familiar voice she sighed in relief, but stopped when he heard him talking to a viewing lacrima.. She took her ponytail to let it fall on her side and litened closely.

"It's a paid mission? I had no idea! " A man with orange hair said.

"We should have came with you Eve!" A man with black hair said.

"Ren, it's a solo mission. I have to get Romeo jealous of Wendy for some reason. "

"What! You get to be around Wendy? She was so cute before! And now she's just gorgeous!" The man with orange hair said.

"Yeah well, it's a slow process sort of thing. First friend. Then I try to annoy Romeo"

"Ah yes I know that trick!"

"Of course you do Hibiki, you're smart" Eve said.

"So how are the women of Fairy Tail? Lucy and Erza are just as beautiful as always obviously!"

"I didn't see them, and I don't think I will. But There are these three beautiful girls. Chika, Miku and Azami "

"Oh, why the attitude with this Azami girl?"

"She's so quirky and annoying. She's smart and beautiful and she's so irritatingly perfect! Her hair is so damn long and dark and falls perfectly down her shoulder and those damn red eyes that stare into your soul makes you melt, yet shudder in fear and aargh! I hate her!" Eve said as he pulled at his hair.

Eve looked to the screen and saw two grown laughing men.

"H-hey what are you laughing at?"

"You idiot" Hibiki said as he did a peace sign and the viewing lacrima turned off.

Miku couldn't believe it.

Eve stood up and turned to see a frozen Miku.

"What?"He asked.

"You don't hate Azami. You like her. Don't you?" Miku said, sounding very serious.

"Well naturally, I like all women. "

"Baka" She said. "Anyways I got to keep watch on you until they show up so do somethingto get busy, I'll just follow you around"

"Sure"

Eve began walking and Miku skipped behind happily. Her mind somewhere else.

If he likes Azami, what's going to happen?"

* * *

(Do you know what I mean by jumpsuit? Its not the athlete jumpsuit or the astronaut jumpsuit. It's the kind that you see people wear on the street. Long pants connected to a loose shirt)

Anyways, i wish i didn't add this part of the story. You wanna know why? Because I am terrible at writing love scenes. Yes i love reading them, and I have tried but then when i write them it's just so... not right. I wanna get this story finished with a happy edin though. And Should i have added that EvexAzami? I probably shouldn't of, it was just a random dream that i had one night and it seemed really good but then I was stupid enough to keep it and see what happens. Don't worry i'll try to make a clean break. And I know that now its rated T i have more freedom to write, but i started out with K+ and I want to keep it nearish around K+. So please just stop reading this pointless story. It's pretty predictable. :/ You don't need to act nice and read this stupid story...


	10. Stupidity at It's best

"Hmm okay lets see... Waffles, check, orange juice, check. Next on my list, the guild." Azami said to herself quietly.

"Azami, this is really good!"

"Mhm!"

"Meh it's okay"

Azami smiled at the three. What a happy bunch. Too bad this is the limit so far. Azami's eye twitched at the thought.

"Okay after you eat, I'll meet you at the guild!" Azami said as she leapt out of the window.

"You know, she's kind of like another Natsu-nii." Romeo said.

"Well, at least she has the decency to think before saying anything stupid" Carla added.

"Oh Carla" Wendy said as she shook her head. Now wide awake, she was back to her usual, cheery self.

…

"So you need to follow me why?"

"Because we do background checks. Chances are, you'll have a group of girls swooning over you. So I'm here to kick their sorry asses!" sang Miku as she skipped happily around.

"Nah, I'm not Hibiki. " Eve said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Whatever~"

A girl walked past Eve. He resisted the urge to follow her. Another girl walked another. And another. Eve was beginning to lose it.

Why are the women today so dazzling? Argh!

A girl walked passed him and winked. Eve froze and began to tug at his hair.

"GAH! Oh come on just one girl Miku-chan!" Eve begged.

"Like I said" Miku said as she waved her finger." I can't trust you until your with Wendy. But remember Quinton, you start with friendship, then you begin flirting."

"Yeah, yeah, I know" He said as he looked at her watch. 9:30.

"Let's just get near the rendezvous place already before we miss the chance."

Eve pouted and walked on.

They got near the wooden bridge and Wendy, Romeo, Carla and Azami were already about to walk on it.

"Quick! Hide!" Miku said as she threw him into the bushes and jumped in with him.

"That hurt! Don't be so rough!" Eve complained.

"Man up!" Miku whispered. "Remember your Quinton. QUINTON. Don't forget"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Eve Dusted his pants and went on the path.

"Sorry guys! I totally forgot I was gonna help Mira today! Keep going without me okay?" Azami said.

"Oh, are you sure Azami? I mean you never get out of the guild" Wendy said.

"No it's fine really." Azami said.

"Okay then, see you soon then!" Wendy said.

"Yeah, come find us if you change your mind yeah?" Romeo said.

Azami's eye twitched a little. You should have stayed rebellious. But instead it was the opposite. You became a Wendy and Wendy is just grumpy in the morning.

"No, no. I promised her. Bye!" She waved and left. When she spotted Eve she gave him the 'don't you dare mess up' glare.

Eve was glared back. Who's born with large, beautiful red eyes anyway? Eve said, trying to make it sound like a bad thing in his head. But that didn't work out for him for some reason.

He shook his head and walked on. He was getting closer ad closer to Wendy and Romeo.

Okay, here I go.

He began to run as if he were in a hurry. He bumped into Romeo, which made him trip and fall.

"Romeo! Are you okay?" Wendy said as she knelt to help him.

"Uh, sorry" Quinton said with his hand rubbing the back of his head. Quinton. You are Quinton. Eve helped him up.

"You okay?" He asked. I hate lying .

"Yeah. I'm good." Romeo said as he dusted his pants.

"Again, I'm really sorry. I woke up late and I needed to go on a Job interview, but, I guess I lost my chances by now. I'm E- I mean Quinton. Quinton uh, Elliot." Quinton put his hand out, hoping to get their trust.

Romeo smiled and shook his hand. "Nah, it's fine, I'm Romeo, this is Carla" Romeo gestured to Carla. "And this is my girlfriend Wendy" Romeo put his arm around Wendy's shoulders proudly. She smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you Quinton-san" Wendy said.

"Wait, Y-you two are Wendy and Romeo? The most famous young mages for knowledge and ability? I'm a huge fan!" Quinton smiled as well.

Hmm, _Wendy has gone quite beautiful. But why doesn't it feel the same... Meh. I have to be friendly first anyways._

"Well, since we ruined your job interview, why don't you go around the markets with us today?" Romeo asked.

"Baka! don't ask random strangers!" Carla scolded

"Oh that's a great idea! It's a nice day as well!" Wendy added.

"Are any of you listening to me?" Carla said, going a little crazy.

"Well, I don't know, I don't want to intrude." Quinton said 'shyly'

"It's fine, come on! We'll take you to the Fairy Tail building too if you're interested." Romeo said.

"Well, since you insist" Quinton said. He smiled shyly. I guess my personality is the shy kid. Meh...

Wendy began to get tired from walking. Really tired.

"Hey are you okay? Wendy?" Romeo asked.

"I'm getting really tired Romeo" She said bluntly.

"Oh great, here we go again" Carla said exasperated.

Romeo crouched down and put Wendy on his back. "You did wake up early today. I'll take you there and put you down as soon as we see the town"

"Why did the town have to be so damn far away" Wendy said.

Quinton blinked. Well that was a surprise.

Carla stared at Quinton. He looked to Carla and smiled. This disguise is working right?

"You seem strange, Quinton. Why so quiet?" Carla questioned.

"Um, I woke up late so I'm still a little tired so yeah" Quinton said.

Carla narrowed her eyes and floated onto Romeo's head.

"So tell me Quinton," Romeo began. "Are you new to Magnolia?"

"Yeah, I lived at Hargeon but moved here since people said Fairy Tail was here. I guess that rumor was right!"

"Yeah, Fairy Tail is the best of the best. We are a family and we all have our pasts. But, it's all worth it."

"Wow, I knew Fairy Tail was powerful, but that is completely different."

"Well, we do make a bit of a mess when we do our missions. We're always in some sort of debt because Natsu-nii and his team get carried away a lot. Even Lucy-nee makes a lot of problems. That little Plue is much more of a handful than his cute little face seems." Wendy said with a sweat drop.

"Eh? Is that so? What about you? I'm pretty sure a nice girl like you wouldn't make such mess?" Quinton said.

"Well, if I really have to, maybe a few buildings, maybe a shipping dock might disappear ! No big deal!" Wendy said as she looked up with a finger to her chin

Quinton blinked a few times.

"In fact, out of everyone in the guild, although she is one of the most powerful, she is also the most cleanest!" Romeo laughed.

"O-okay then?" Quinton said. Yes a few cliffs or rocks were destroyed in Blue Pegasus, but buildings and loading docks are completely different stories. "So Wendy is it true you have your own fan club?" Quinton Said (Muhaha he's ready to put some spice into the sweet).

"Uh, well, there used to be I guess." Wendy muttered. Romeo laughed. Really hard.

"Oh Wendy, that was a really fun day, you should have seen the look on your face!" Romeo said. But after realising what he said, he shook his head and smiled, hoping that statement wouldn't get him back.

"Romeo! That's not funny! I mean I didn't even know about it and, and I only found out about it after Azami threw them into the ocean! I mean, sure she gave them life jackets, but you know! she sould have at least inflated them!" Wendy said as her face became as red as Erza's hair.

"Hm? Who's this Azami?" Quinton asked.

"Well she's a Feth-" Wendy began but her mouth was covered by Carla.

"She's a friend" Carla said.

_That was close, I almost gave away Azami's secret._ Wendy thought.

_What kind of relationship is this? They're not even reacting to me talking about other men in Wendy's life! Especially Romeo! Shouldn't he be enraged?_ Quinton thought.

Quinton thought for a bit and looked to Wendy She used to be pretty clumsy. So what if...

Quinton moved his foot a bit and...

"KYA!" Wendy fell almost flat on her face. Quinton reacted by grabbing her before Romeo and gripping her tightly.

"Oh! Arigatou! Quinton-san!" Wendy said.

"Yeah thanks! I mean Wendy would've gotten another scratch. You're a really nice person you know!" Romeo said.

Quinton's eye twitched a little._ Really? Nothing? I get thanked!? This couple is really screwed up._

"No.. problem"

He looked to Carla who was eyeing him suspiciously. Well at least one person notices something.

"Okay Wendy where to first hm?" Romeo asked.

"Well..." Wendy cocked her head to the side and her cheeks puffed up a bit. It was the cutest expression you could ever see on a young adult.

Here's my chance! "You look cute when you make that face! Wendy-chan~"

"Don't you think?" Agreed Romeo.

Quinton clenched his fists _Really? This is getting stupid! Doesn't he feel... protective of her? Doesn't he eel insecure that someone might just take her away? I mean it's not like someone else is protecting their relationship._

"Let's have breakfast! I'm starving and Jane's house is around the corner! I want to see how much Jason has grown!

"The Jane? As in the super rich woman who has the prodigal child? You know her?" Yep. Quinton definitely did his research.

"Yeah, and she has this butler who makes the best breakfast anyone could ask for. Let's go!" Romeo and Wendy began to run through the street excitedly, ready to bite into those perfect eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice, fluffy pancakes, sausages. Their mouths watered at the thought.

"Hey! What's with the rush?" Quinton asked feeling 'puffed out'.

"You'll soon see." Wendy said as she rang the doorbell of an enormous house.

The door opened to Jane. "Oh Romeo! Wendy! So nice of you to drop by! I had a hunch you two were coming so I got David to make breakfast. Oh! Romeo, you have no idea how much Jason is learning from you! He's such a smart little cookie!"

"Oh it's nothing Jane, really."

They walked into an extravagant, traditional house. It was beautiful and Italian looking. It was very basic setup but every detail was a masterpiece.

"They walked into a dining room with a beautiful rustic looking table. Jason stood up and ran to give Romeo a hug.

"Romeo-nii! I understood the equation that you gave me! It was a little hard but as soon as I used the example you gave me! I was able not only to understand the composition of magical substances, but was also able to create a magical substitute based on the equation..."

"Wow, Romeo must be a good teacher!"

"Oh he is! I learnt a lot from him! Most of his teachings got really helpful for battle and such you know?"

"I guess so" Quinton smiled.

Wendy beamed. She was so proud to hear people say good things about her boyfriend.

**At the guild...**

"oh, my dear goodness." Mira said as she gawked at the tiny viewing lacrima.

"I know right! How can Romeo be okay with all this!" Miku said she waved her hands angrily.

Chika just stared at the lacrima with her head cocked to the side.

"Maybe its because he isn't very... convincing?" Chika suggested.

"Y-you said something.. smart and ...accurate!" Miku said with a amazement."Wahh! There is hope for you Chika-chan!" she said as she hugged Chika.

"Well Chika you are right about that." Azami said as she opened the door and closed it behind her.

"How do you know?" Mira asked.

"Well when I gave him the 'you better no screw up glare' or something like that, he had a funny look on his face. And his story is pretty weak. I thought you said he worked well in these sort of situations Mira?"Azami asked.

"Well he usually is. But his dedication and energy is... all gone. for some reason." Mira said with a confused look.

Maybe it because he... nah it can't be... can it? I Miku thought to herself.

"...ku! MIKU!" Azami yelled

"Huh! Wha?"

"Miku what's up? It looks like you've lost energy and dedication as well! I mean you were quiet for more than five minutes. FIVE MINUTES. It's a new record!"

"W-well I It's nothing really just thinking is all" Miku said as she waved her hand.

"Yeah as if you think for a good five minutes! Come on fess up! tell me what's wrong! We're like eighteen now! We can tell each other stuff right?"

"It's nothing please we need to help Romeo and Wendy remember!"

"But you at the moment need to tell me an-"

"Romeo didn't react when Eve caught Wendy when she tripped!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WTH THAT DAMN BOY!"

Azami forgot everything she was about to say and began to pack a small bag.

"What are you doing Azami?" Mira asked with curiosity.

"I am changing the plan a little bit. I don't want to use the potion just yet, but old school tricks might just do the trick." Azami said as she tested the strength of a string. "You guys need to come too. I might make the trick and then when it looks like Eve is going to do something I might attack him, so you got to be there just in case y'know?"

"Hai~"

"Yay another mission!" Mira squealed as they walked out the door. She got someone to take care of the bar, Chika told Natsu and Lucy that she had stuff to do and Miku kicked Gajeel's head saying.

"If you don't ask Levy out by the end of the day, you'll get more pain than that on your head." As she skipped out.

"Stupid Fetheri, If a dragon has instincts, then what's the point of a fetheri?"

"how the hell should I know~" She sang as she waved her hand goodbye.

…

"Okay, first, I need you girls to get someone to push Wendy into Eve." Azami said.

She looked at the girls. Mira was too well known, so it was either Miku or Chika... If Miku did it then... nah... But Chika, with her blonde hair, cute figure, and shyness. Is perfect.

"Chika can you do me a favour?"

"Sure!"

"I need you to seduce someone into bumping Wendy into Quinton."

"S-seduce! But I can't I, the last time I was in the daytime it was in a big crowd and it was so scary!"

"Yeah it was pretty disturbing it was both men and women who were flocking to her." Miku said as she winked.

"That was not necessary!" Mira said as she slapped the back of Miku's head.

"Come on Chika! You can do it!" Azami said with big eyes.

"O-okay, just for you!"

Chika stepped out of the shady side walk of the town, and dusted her dress. She looked around and saw a man with spiky blue hair and a black shirt. She walked and tried to seem cuter. She put her hands together behind her bac. She looked up into the sky, pretending not being able to see anyone and bumped into the man, falling down with a "kya"

"Oh miss I'm so sorry are you o-"

The man gawked. Chika was adorable and so... atractive (For once).

"Um.. I guess I'm okay." Chika smiled inside. This was her chance. She lifted her head up a little and put on her most innocent face.

The blue-head's eyes grew even more. "Well, if there is anyrthing I can do for you..."

Chika smiled at him. His heart began to beat faster. Who was to blame him, a hot, yet somehow extremley cute eighteen year old smiling at you was not something you see everyday.

"You'll help me?"

"Of course!" The man said

"Well as long as you promise to do it" She said. She leaned in a littl.

"S-sure"

"Thanks! Can you push someone accidentally into a girl for me? Arigatou~!" Chika ran off to where Azami, Miku and Mira was.

"I did it!" Chika said.

"YOU BAKA YOU HAD IT PERFECTLY AND YOU FORGOT TO BRING THE STRANGER!"

"oh, I'll be right back then!"

Chika ran back to the man who was still standing in confusion in the same spot.

"Gomen! I need to take you to the others first so youknow what to do!" Chika said.

She took his collar and dragged him as she ran lightning fast to the place to meet Azami.

"Hm! good catch! He doesn't look suspicious at all!"

'"okay whoever you are, you need to... is he listening to me?"

The blue-head was dizzy. Not only because he was just dragged by the collar, but also because, in front of him, three model looking women were staring at him. What kind of good deed did he do to deserve this karma!

"yeah I'm listening gorgeous!"

"Oh! Chika you brought a PERV!"

"I'm sorry! He didn't seem that way"

"NO I'm not I'm sorry! I'll trip whoever you want!"

"Oh good! I need you to trip this boy" Azami showed a photo of Eve as Quinton "Into this girl!" Azami showed the photo of Wendy"

"S-sure"

The blue headed man began running to find the group. When he did he walked casually bumping into 'Quinton' who fell right on top of Wendy.

Eve took this as a chance to get Romeo jealous, which was starting to bubble.

"Wow, your eyes are like.. wow. It's amazing!" He said. Azami, who now caught up to the group was being held down by Chika and Miku.

Miku couldn't help but laugh. For no apparent reason actually. She just thought the situation was funny. Chika was just there. Holding Azami down. No expression or nothing.

"Hey, uh Quinton, you can get off her now." Romeo said, trying not to look jealous or anything.

YES! Finally, some jealousy! Ugh if this dude gets any more dense I think I'm gonna have to go overboard like this! Aw Man! I HATE this job! Eve thought.

Quinton stood up and held his hand out to a blushing Wendy. She stood up and walked to the side next to Romeo. She kind of felt was going on. And she didn't like it one bit.

There was now silence... Where was Azami?

Quinton just wanted this to get over and done with so he moved to the side next to Wendy and began flattering her. And this time, Romeo knew exactly what he was doing.

"So Wendy, wow! You are like the most amazing person I know! We may have only met a few hours ago but everyone in Fiore knows your capabilities! You are my all time favorite out of everyone in the Fairy Tail guild!"

Romeo's fist clenched. Wendy stepped a little closer to Romeo. "Arigatou..."

A faint blush on her cheeks. She didn't like how this man was complimenting her. It reminded her of those men who always asked her the same "are you free tonight?" questions. She didn't like this at all.

Wendy began to ignore this crazy idiot. He just kepton talking and talking and talking. She just wanted some peace now. Yes, it wasn't like Wendy o get annoyed, but this was a different situation. Until she snapped.

"Quinton-san I'm afraid that Romeo and I have a job tomorrow and we need to get the basic information from Mira so I'm very sad to say goodbye." Wendy said as politely as she could possible

"Oh, well, can I come to Fairy Tail? I'd love to see your family"

"Oh, uh"

"And you said Fairy Tail was accepting of all mages!"

"You're a mage?" Romeo said with a bored tone.

"Yup!" Quinton showed his magic, making a snowstorm.

"Oh, wow, um..." Wendy stuttered.

"THen it's settled we are going to Fairy Tail and we can become a group! Then tomorrow I'll have a whole day with you! Wendy-chan!"

Romeo's eye twitched. Wendy's fist clenched. They couldn't say no. They were too nice. But Carla wasn't.

"Listen punk, go away! We don't like you! You have this annoying tone that makes me want to twist your head off!"

"oh hello Carla! We're going to form a group! I hope we can get along" Quinton smiled. Carla was on the edge. She let out her sharp claws and began to pounce on to Quinton. Only to be stopped by Wendy.

As annoyed as she was with Quinton, she couldn't let Carla hurt somebody.

"Let me at him! Let me at him"

Romeo rolled his eyes and went into the gates of the guild. They've been standing there for the past few minutes. Wendy followed, and so did Quinton.

Romeo slammed the door open, to everyone's surprise. Wendy tailed behind him. And Quinton just kept talking and talking.

Romeo and Wendy sat down and Quinton sat down next to Wendy. Wendy was really beginning to go on the edge and let Carla have her way with him, but she was too nice. She hates being nice at times like these. She scooted closer to Romeo and leaned on his shoulder, letting him calm down a bit.

"Can't we kick him out?" Carla asked,

Wendy and Romeo stayed silent. Times like these, they wished they were bad asses.

"So Wendy, are you free tonight?"

That did it. But this time Romeo spoke. "No, Wendy is really busy tonight, hey don't you need to get your guild mark?"

Where's Azami when you need her.

"Oh no not yet, I want to stay here with Wendy for now." Romeo's eyes twitched again. THe guild mates were conintuing on as normal, but watched from the corner of ther eyes. Azami was taped down to a chair watching the whole thing unfold.

"Now Mira! blow the bubbles to Romeo! Be careful!" Azami ordered. Mira nodded.

She walked to the bar and crouched down. She aimed and blew the bubbles. it hit Romeo's head and-

"OKAY I I DON"T KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE TO TALK TO WENDY LIKE THAT, BUT GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS PLACE"

Quinton smirked. This is exactly what was supposed to happen. Wendy was impressed. She wouldn't admit it but she missed the dark side of Romeo.

"Let's take this outside shall we?"

Romeo glared. "Gladly".

The Guild silently rejoiced. Romeo was being his old self. And thank Mavis for that.

They walked out to the back of the guild.

"Why would Wendy like a wimp like you?" Quinton said as he created a blizzard.

Romeo melted them down with one of his flames. "Look who's talking"

The began to fight. Funnily, there was no real reason. Quinton just needed Romeo to get revved up. What was supposed to happen was Quinton defeat Romeo who gets even more pissed. But that would've worke a few years ago. Romeo was now a strong S-class mage and Quinton forgot. SO Quinton was beaten.

"Serves you right." Romeo said as he walked off. He took Wendy by the waist and they went inside.

…

"YES! IT WORKED! MIRA IT WORKED!"

"Huh?"

Five am and Eve was now in his usual attire and normal eyes and hair.

"What do you mean it worked Azami?"

"I'm saying, I caught them making out last night and Oh my gosh .I feel like a proud Fetheri."

"A what?" Eve asked.

Shit "A proud, friend! I said friend."

"I'm pretty sure you said-"

Mira interrupted, knowing that what was going to happen would not end well. "So did you take any photos?"

"Duh!" Azami reached into her pocket and gave them to MIra who squealed.

"OH MY GODNESS. It looks so..." Mira was biggining to tear up. Her hard work has done well.

"Good job Eve, you worked well, although, you didn't seem up to standard, you finished the job quickly."

"Thanks I guess. That Romeo is really dense."

"I know, but finally, something happened, my dragonslayer's mate is now up to my standard."

"Why are you so protective of the relationship with Wendy and Romeo? I mean, wouldn't Wendy protect herself and Romeo from any possible danger in the relationship?"

"Well, it's a weird, twisted history that not many people know about, so don't bother lingering."

Mira looked to Azami and eve. Cute couple.

"Mira I know what your thinkin and I'm telling you here and now that I'm not allowed. I have no heart remember?"

Mira's smile turned into a frown.

"That's sad."

"What is?"

"You and Azami can never be a couple because Azami has no-" Mira was cut of by a glaring Azami who put her hand over her mouth.

"She said nothing. You heard nothing."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I want to know why in the first place you are so involved in the relationship of Romeo and Wendy."

"You have no choice Azami, If you don't tell him, he'll find out sooner or later."

"Only if you tell me why you care so much."

"Because you're not like other girls. You have that aura that draws me to you. That feeling that I've never felt before."

"Ah that my friend is love" Hibiki said as he entered the room along with Ren.

"Oh great you have a posse" Azami said as she sat on the table top.

"I've been doing some background checks on you Azami. You are a very interesting species. You have a wall surrounding your information. All we know is that you have strong relations to the dragon species. A fetheri."

"I'm afraid that's all I can tell you" Azami said.

"Come on I know there's something in you."

Azami sighed in exasperation. "FINE. I am a fetheri. Protector of the dragon slayers relationships with mates. to put it simply we make sure the mateship lasts for life. But to show our loyalty, we give our lives, our hearts, to the dragon slayer. We die when they die. So I protect their relationship, to keep them alive, and myself alive. But having no heart, means I can never love. Every other emotion is okay, but love is impossible. Happy?"

"So it's an unrequited love! It's such a beautiful story!" Mira said as she clapped in joy.

"It's five in the morning and you're already screaming?"

"HAI~"

"Oh Eve, such a good catch yet such an unlucky one" Hibiki said as he patted him on the head.

"Look at it like this" Azami said as she stood up and walked to Eve." I can never love anyone. It's a bargain. If I do love anyone, I pretty much kill myself, killing Wendy and Romeo. I have responsibilities. I was born to take care of my dragon slayer and I will do so. So I'm sorry, I can't love you even if I tried."

"Or can you?" Wendy said as she walked up with her orb.

"WENDY? Oh crap."

"Azami what you did was so embarrassing! I can't believe you made Eve-san do all those things!"

"What are you doing her at five in the morning?"

"I went to your apartment, only to find Chika and Miku knocked out."

" Gomen Eve-san, Romeo got you pretty bad huh?"

"Ah it's okay"

"Okay back to the subject, the orb holds your heart, and I noticed that it turned red recently. Now I wonder what happens if.."

Wendy put the orb near eve and the orb began to shine bright. "Hmm looks I'm still alive. What you're making is an assumption. But it's fine. You can love, and still live."

azami's eyes grew, her cheeks reddened.

"In that case" Eve said standing up. He took Azami's hand and kissed it.

"I hope to see you soon again" And the Trimens walked out.

Wendy looked to Azami with a smug face. " now it's you're turn to suffer"

"Oh really?" Azami pulled out the pictures only to have it taken by Romeo who appeared out of no where and burned it.

"NOO MY EVIDENCE!"

"Baka, you think I didn't notice the last flash?" Romeo said.

"And I cannot believe you put a spell on him!"

"Hey don't say you didn't like it!"

"Well, I"

"See I did all this for you guys."

"Still it was a bit much."

"Hey!"

"Okay look, it's already seven, guildmembers are coming soon."

Azami huffe and went to a table. Wendy went to the bar and sat on the stool next to Romeo. She laid her head on Romeo's shoulder.

"Romeo... Arigatou"

Romeo laughed a bit. "For what?"

"For loving me..."

"Who said that I wouldn't?"

Mira, thankfully was in th kitchen so she didn't hear anything. Azami was asleep, so no one hear their cute conversation.

"Hey, Wendy?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me."

Wendy sat up, her eyes tearing up. "Yes"

* * *

Did you like it? Gomen I know i'm such a newb but please I promise I'll get better in other stories.

Oh and this is the last chapter. . . There might be an epilogue I dunno but yeah...


End file.
